Star Vs The Forces of Evil series One Shot
by ravangel
Summary: Este es una concentrado de varios One Shot los cuales iré actualizando de vez en cuando, todos en su mayoría serán Starco, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Good Night everyone, this fanfic will be a line of One Shots and doesn't have nothing relate to another Fanfics, Just one for the moment, I'll do create more when I needed.

Read and cry like myself and for the last, tell me what you think.

* * *

"La Noche que Frankenstein leyó el Quijote es, de acuerdo al autor Santiago Posteguillo, describe a su Novela como un viaje por la historia de la literatura universal en este Libro podemos ver la cara con que el mundo ve a la Literatura"

La universidad en Boston es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas en el desarrollo de la literatura, algunos de sus catedráticos son reconocidos por haber creado Novelas literarias con mucho prestigio las cuales fueron traducidas en mucho idiomas.

El simple hecho de tomar la Carrera de Literatura es un acto de gran dedicación y compromiso, los cursos llegan a ser tan intensos que del 100% de los inscritos solo el 15% de ellos logran terminarla.

Debido a esto solo tenemos a inicios de la Carrera tenemos grupos de 50 alumnos pero como avanza los semestres los grupos tienden a reducirse a 10 a 15 alumnos.

Los que logran llegar a estos últimos semestres son los que han demostrado el verdadero interés de continuar y crecer en sus propias capacidades.

"¿Alguien sabe cuál es la cara de la Literatura?"

Una alumna levanta su mano esta chica tiene el cabello corto color castaño oscuro.

"¿Sta. Allende?"

"Son todas las Novelas, Poemas u obras de teatro" Allende.

"Correcto, cuando Santiago Posteguillo escribió su Libro su principal idea fue. . . "

Incluso los catedráticos que se encuentran exponiendo Clases, han publicado sus propias novelas u obras teatrales, en otros casos se han Hecho películas de sus Libros.

Este profesor en especial no es la excepción, con su traje color azul marino pantalón y saco grueso, zapatos Negros, su corbata tiene el mismo color de su traje, lleva unos Lentes graduados color negros.

Su rostro mayormente es serio, raras ocasiones se le ha visto sonriendo, su tez es de color café, al igual que su cabello y ojos, lo característico es el pequeño lunar en su mejilla derecha, su cabello esta peinado hacia atrás, es largo y algo desacedo, su baba está mal costada y algo larga.

Su Nombre es Marco Ubaldo Díaz de 32 años de edad, es se gradúo de esta misma universidad a la edad 25 obtuvo su doctorado en literatura universal, ha publicado al menos 2 Novelas las culés se han traducido en varios idiomas.

A la edad de los 27 años se le ofreció un puesto como catedrático de esta misma universidad, la cual acepto sin dudarlo, claro que pidió una condición, la cual fue darle un cuarto privado con oficina para su propio uso.

Adicionalmente un salario de acuerdo su posición y también contando las ganancias de la venta de sus Libros.

En ese periodo se encerró tanto en su trabajo que nadie escuchaba de él en meses ni siquiera su familia o amigos, la mayoría de ellos se preocupó mucho que lo buscaron por medio de la Policía.

Como resultado a esto Marco tiene que hacer al menos una llamada a la semana a su casa para que nadie de ellos se preocupe por él.

Cinco años han pasado desde ese entonces, cuando comenzó a impartir lecciones estaba algo desconcertado pero como es típico de él, se adaptó de inmediato a la situación.

Carro que él no es el mejor Profesor, Marco piensa en sí mismo como una persona normal sin alguna cualidad en especial, claro está que los profesores lo consideran una buena persona, los alumnos lo adoran por hacerlo seguir adelante.

Sin embargo eso no es lo que Marco siente.

Riiiiign!

". . . Hemos terminado recuerden terminar su reporte para entregar la próxima sesión" Marco.

Con esa última indicación Marco toma sus cosas para colocarlas en su portafolio y retirarse a su cuarto en el campus, después de todo hoy es su última lección del día.

Al salir del salón avanza a través de los alumnos, para llegar a la oficina principal de reunión, luego de dar su reporte semanal da por concluido su día,

"¡Profesor Díaz!"

Marco se detiene para ver quién es la persona que lo llama y como siempre son las mismas personas que toman clases.

"Sta. Allende, Sta. Woolf, Sr. Capote y Sr. Bukowski, como siempre, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" Marco.

"Gracias, la Clase tiene un par de dudas en cuanto al reporte a entregar, vera. . . " Allende.

Marco solo suspira levemente, cada vez que imparten clases sus estudiantes tienden a rodearlo constantemente, por tal motivo Marco insistió que debería haber representantes por el grupo para poder controlar mejor el paso de información.

También para evitar el molesto concentrado de preguntas que suelen molestarlo mucho.

Esto puede ser desconocido para el mismo Marco pero de acuerdo a todos los estudiantes que toman Clases con él, son los que tienden a tener un alto grado de motivación y conocimiento sobre la literatura.

De hecho muchos que han logrado llegar hasta estos últimos semestres tienden a apuntarse a sus clases, pero debido al cupo de solo 20 estudiantes por curso que impuso el mismo Marco para evitar tener este tipo de situaciones, el cupo se llena de inmediato.

Sus clases se volvieron tan populares que muchos de los egresados hacen pequeñas notas de agradecimiento en sus trabajos para el mismo Marco.

". . . Mientras lo mantengan así de conciso, pueden aprobar eso sí solo desean hacer eso, fracasaran" Marco.

"Todo fracaso es condimento que da sabor al éxito" Capote.

"Buscaremos más que solo Aprobar, queremos entender y comprender" Woolf.

"La gente no quiere trabajar, la gente quiere vivir bien, pero sin trabajar, Profesor, nosotros no queremos hacer eso" Bukowski.

"Profesor Díaz, queremos ser más de lo que podemos ser" Allende.

Marco solo puede sonreír muy levemente, es bueno saber que ha personas que comprenden las cosas más importantes de la vida.

Amargamente Marco todavía se arrepiente de todas las cosas que hizo para llegar a este punto, muchas cosas para él son arrepentimientos otras alegría, pero ahora él está solo y vacío, por eso, tiene que hacer que estos Chicos no caigan en el mismo sendero que siguió.

* * *

A las 9:52 pm llega a su cuarto en el campus, la conversación con su estudiantes fue larga y pesada que consumió gran parte de su día, lo cual no fue malo más bien fue excelente.

Saber que ellos no correrán los mismo errores que Marco hizo, lo hace sentir que un poco de conforte en su pecho, aunque sea solo por un leve momento.

"Si Mamá estoy bien y estoy comiendo bien" Marco.

Su sonrisa desaparece nuevamente volviendo a su usual rostro serio, debido al acuerdo para tranquilizar a su Familia tiene que llamarlos cada fin de semana para asegurarse de que se encuentra bien.

Por tal motivo durante su caminata a su cuarto llamo a casa de sus Padres.

"Madre ya no tengo 15 años, soy un adulto, deberías enfocarte más en MJ, él está creciendo muy rápido ¿Sabes? Si mal no recuerdo al parecer tiene una Novia con la que es demasiado cercano" Marco.

Sacando sus llaves de su saco de manera muy habilidosa abre la puerta son soltar el teléfono o su portafolio.

"Lo sé, si lo sé. . . " Marco.

Una vez que entra en su cuarto deja su portafolio en el escritorio de su oficina, se retira su chaleco y lo coloca en el poste de la entrada, afloja su corbata, por último toma uno de los vasos de cristal cercano a su escritorio.

"Si, también lo vi en su Facebook, puede que antes de que lo imágenes se case con esa Chica. . . Pensando mejor ¿Por qué no sube Fotos de su Novia? Me conto mucho sobre ella por teléfono pero nunca la he visto" Marco.

Cuando Marco intenta saber sobre la apariencia de Novia su pequeño, su Madre, Padre o el mismo MJ, divagan mucho sobre eso, pero si ellos no desean que él sepa algo, no insistirá mucho sobre el tema.

"También los quiero, dile a Papá y MJ que los quiero también, los llamare pronto, Adiós" Marco.

Luego de terminar su llamada, se dirige a la pequeña barra que tienen en su dormitorio y toma una de las botellas que tiene ahí para servirse un trago, luego de eso se sienta en su escritorio, al sentarse en su silla reclinable da un pequeño sorbo a su trago.

Luego de eso mira por unos segundos su ventana que da al campus sin concentrarse en nada en especial, solo mirar a la nada con seriedad.

Enseguida abre una de las gavetas de su escritorio y de ahí saca una foto vieja y pequeña con algunos desgastes en sus orillas.

Dando un sorbo más a su trago de Wiski, Marco enfoca su mirada sobre la foto, en la cual está el mismo con la edad de 14 años sosteniendo una pelota de playa y al lado contrario esta una chica de cabello Rubio dorado largo contenido con una coleta, vistiendo un traje de baño color azul marino sosteniendo las misma pelota de playa.

"Star" Marco.

Con un breve balbuceo Marco menciona el nombre de su Mejor Amiga y Amor verdadero, el cual el mismo Marco arruino completamente.

Cuando conoció a Star Butterfly por primera vez, se sorprendió mucho del hecho de que ella era una Princesa de otra dimensión cal cual podría usar Magia a través de su Varita.

Después haber hablado con ella, le parecía aterrador y peligroso tenerla cerca, especialmente cuando supo de qué viviría junto con él las cosas fueron muy peligrosas.

Pero sin duda muy divertidas, Marco llego a sentir que podía contar en todo momento con el apoyo de ella, se divirtieron mucho y se convirtieron en mejores amigos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Compartían todo, secretos, pensamientos, miedos, alegrías, juegos, comidas, para cuando se dio cuenta ya eran inseparables, incluso ella lo ayudo a tener a su amor platónico de la infancia Jackie Lynn Thomas, luego Star desarrollo sentimientos más haya de amistar por él.

Star continuo apoyándolo, cuando ella le confeso sus sentimientos todo cambio para él, sentía muchas dudas e incertidumbre, pero continuo comportándose de la misma manera ante ella.

Ese fue su primer error.

Todo comenzó cuando Star no volvería a la Tierra junto con él, debió preocuparle pero lo ignoro y continuo, posteriormente la desgracia callo sobre él, Jackie termino su relación.

Marco quedo devastado y decidió ir a Mewni en búsqueda de Star, lo cual también fue un error, al llegar no fue bien recibido y Star no quería pasar tiempo junto a él, ya que ahora tenía algo con Tom nuevamente.

Ese fue su segundo error.

El convertirse en escudero de Star le dio la fuerza para seguir aunque no fue así, a pesar de que quería que las cosas siguieran igual, se dio cuenta de algo de que estaba enamorado de Star su Mejor Amiga.

Ese fue su tercer error y probablemente el peor de todos, Star y Tom eran oficialmente Novios todos los apoyaron, Pony no lo hizo mucho al principio pero al final lo acepto.

Y entonces llego Meteora, cuando Marco perdió la Batalla contra ella Star de alguna manera logro derrotarla o Eclipsa lo hizo según Star.

Luego de encontrar a Moon las cosas siguieron su curso común y corriente, Eclipsa se quedó con la Varita al final pero no deseaba el reino de Mewni, así Star se quedó como Princesa nuevamente.

Marco hizo varios intentos de recuperar a Star cuando Tomo no se encontraba, pero Tom es o era su mejor amigo y no podía hacerle algo así.

Star mantuvo muy cerca a Marco por un año y medio, ambos disfrutaron al compañía del uno y otro eso si podía sentirlo Marco.

Luego por fin de que se convirtiera en Caballero Star y Tom eran muy cercanos, fue en ese momento que Marco sintió que no tenía razón de seguir junto a Star, por raro que parezca parecía estar en medio de ellos dos.

Star parecía no molestarle, pero Tom lo le agradaba eso para nada, por un instante lo considero una oportunidad volver a tomar a Star, pero decidió no hacerlo especialmente porque ambos eran sus Mejores Amigos

Lo sabía muy Marco había perdido el Amor de su Vida y a su Mejor amiga, desde el momento que pretendió que nada pasaba.

Antes de irse para siempre se despidió de Tom quien lloro por su partida, Star por otra parte parecía algo triste pero lo despidió con una sonrisa usual de ella, claro que antes de irse vio esta foto en el cuarto de Star por pura coincidencia.

Marco pensó que esta foto no la extrañaría para nada y el tomo sin permiso, con eso regreso a la Tierra.

Decidió concentrarse en la Escuela completamente, consiguió un trabajo en sus tardes Libres, ganar algo de dinero extra para la Universidad, su Familia y Amigos se preocuparon por él debido al exceso de trabajo que hacía.

Pero continuo, cuando por fin termino la escuela, decidió buscar una carrera de acuerdo a su especialidad, Psicología quedo descartada al instante porque le recordaba a Star.

Luego de una búsqueda incesante encontró la Literatura, emocionante y fresca para él, con sus nuevas notas altas y efectivo extra logro entrar a la Universidad de Boston.

Luego lo demás es historia Vieja.

Mientras mira detenidamente al Foto de él y Star, Marco da un trago grande a su Wiski terminando el contenido luego de eso coloca la Foto nuevamente en su cajón y decide preparar la clase para el día de mañana.

* * *

"Después de ver el capítulo de los Vikingos y la Literatura, pasamos al capítulo del Autor Secreto. . . ¿Alguien puede dar un resumen de este?" Marco.

"Yo"

Todos sus estudiantes levantan la mano pero uno en especial se levanta para pedir que le deje dar la explicación.

"Adelante Sr. Kafka" Marco.

"Gracias. . . " Kafka.

La igual que el día de ayer Marco también explica lo mismo que suele explicar de cada Novela que suelen exponer en sus clases, esta es la motona vida diaria a la que está acostumbrado.

"Muy hecho Sr. Kafka, ahora cuando Santiago Posteguillo escribió este capítulo. . . " Marco.

Y al igual cuando termina su clase vuelven los mismo representantes de siempre, las mimas discusiones y explicaciones, la misma caminata a su Cuarto, el mismo trago y en muy pocas ocasiones el mirar la foto de él y Star.

El día siguiente del siguiente es lo mismo, Marco se aceptó el hecho de que esta sería su vida hasta que el día que Muera arrepentido y solo.

Ese fue su decisión, si le hizo pasar a Star todo ese tormento, Marco no merece buscar a alguien más, lo que siente es que lo terminara arruinando como lo hizo anteriormente.

Ahora tiene que llenar ese vacío que siente de alguna manera, una mascota sería adecuado, lo malo es que no se permiten animales en el campus, así que la idea queda descartada.

Lo único que queda es el trabajo constante.

"Creo que debería hacer otra Novela. . . " Marco.

Se decía así mismo mientras se encontraba sentado viendo el mismo trago de Wiski, solo que en esta ocasión una laptop esta frente a él con una hoja de Word en blanco lista para llenarse con sus pensamientos.

Los cuales no tiene aún.

Luego de mirar por la ventana da un sorbo a su trago, pensando en cualquier cosa que le de inspiración alguna.

Nock, Nock.

Su atención de Marco se enfoca en el la puerta de su cuarto, luego de verificar el reloj observa que son las 12:29 am, la parecer sus pensamientos lo distrajeron tanto que se quedó pensando demasiado.

Nock, Nock.

Nuevamente alguien toca su puerta, la cuestión para Marco es ¿Debería abrir la Puerta? O ¿Ignorarlo y esperar que se vallan?

Nock, Nock.

Pero ahora que lo piensa detalladamente, le dijo al conserje que pasara a su cuarto para pagarle lo que le debía por reparar y cambiar la lámpara de su cuarto.

Nock, Nock.

"Enseguida voy" Marco.

Marco se pone de pie y antes de abrir la puerta revisa su saco para tomar su cartera, solo espera que no sea más de $150 eso es todo lo que tiene en efectivo, sería una vergüenza y molestia para el conserje que tenga que buscarlo para darle el resto mañana.

"Buenas Noches. . . " Marco.

Al abrir la puerta Marco saluda con amabilidad al conserje.

"Buenas Noches, Marco. . . "

Con una voz tímida y linda el conserje le devuelve el saludo, esa voz no la esperaba para nada, mirando detalladamente Marco se da cuenta de que el conserje tiene el callo color Largo Dorado, su piel es Banquisa, en su mejillas esta unas marcas en forma de corazón color rosa.

Y sobre todo lleva un vestido Azul bon Blanco encima de su cabeza lleva puesta una corona de oro condimentes y rubíes azules con rojo.

"¿Star?" Marco.

"Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos Marco" Star.

El rostro de Marco se inunda de entera sorpresa, que hace que su cerebro se congele al igual que su cuerpo.

"¿Marco?" Star.

"He" Marco.

"¿Puedo pasar?" Star.

"C-Claro adelante" Marco.

Con esfuerzo Marco logra retomar su compostura usual y logra guía a Star a la pequeña sala de su Cuarto Oficina.

Una vez a dentro Star observa los alrededores con curiosidad y con la misma sonrisa que lograba embobar a Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡¿Vives aquí?!" Star.

Se nota también la misma emoción fuerte y positiva que Marco mantiene fresca en sus recuerdos.

"¡Son muchos Libros!" Star.

Marco no pude evitar que darse maravillado al ver a Star nuevamente, a pesar que ha crecido ella se sigue viendo tan hermosa como él lo recuerda, solo que ahora posee un aire de madurez, es difícil de creer que tienen la misma edad que él.

"Ponte cómoda, traeré algo de tomar" Marco.

De inmediato se dirige a la pequeña mesa al fondo de su oficina, al ver la gaveta donde se encuentra la cafetera, se da cuenta de que no tiene ni café o té para ofrecerle a Star.

Podría ofrecerle una bebida ¿Wiski? ¿Vino? O ¿Tequila? No, No, No eso podría mal interpretarse, sin duda Marco se ha descuidado mucho si fuera su yo de 15 años estaría preparado para contratiempos como estos.

De hecho ni siquiera tiene tazas, solo tiene dos vasos de cristal para tragos.

"¿Agua?" Marco.

Al parecer no hay remedio, con algo de vergüenza toma los dos vasos para llenarlos de agua, luego regresa su mirada a Star.

"Perdona Star, solo tengo Agua para ofrecerte" Marco.

"¡Ha!" Star.

Star da un pequeño salto fuera del escritorio de Marco, parece que se encuentra algo nerviosa.

"¡N-No te preocupes! ¡Fui yo la que vine sin avisar!" Star.

Marco le sonríe y ella le devuelve la misma sonrisa, después de eso ambos toman asiento en la pequeña sala de la oficina.

Star toma asiento en uno de los sillones mientras que Marco se siente en frente de ella, la separaciones entre ellos es la misma mesa pequeña, las cosas cambian mucho, si tuvieran la edad de 15 años nuevamente ellos estarían sentados en el mismo sofá.

Pensándolo más detalladamente ¿Por qué esta aquí? ¿No se supone que debe estar en Mewni cuidando del Reino? Si todavía recuerda bien Star debe ser la Reina en este momento y más importante Son las 12:56 am ¿Verdad?

Para ello Marco revisa su reloj de mano para verificarlo y efectivamente son las 12:56 am estos es algo extraño.

"Entonces. . . ¿Por fin te convertiste en el Dr. Marco PHD?" Star.

Con una sonrisa algo burlona rompe el pequeño silencio que había hace unos instantes, ella sabe cómo sacar las cosas buenas de las personas.

"Me temo informarte que no soy Psicólogo más bien tengo un Doctorado en Literatura" Marco.

Star inclina un poco su cabeza se nota que esta confundida.

"Soy por así decirlo "Especialista en Libros" Mi trabajo es leerlos e impartir el conocimiento obtenía para los demás" Marco.

"Wow ahora eres un tipo Erudito aquí en la Tierra" Star.

Realmente esta asombrada.

"¿Erudito? Más bien me diría Maestro doy clases de Literatura en esta universidad. . . " Marco.

Ahora que lo vuelve a pensar ¿Cómo supo llegar aquí?

"Por cierto Star ¿Cómo supiste que vivo aquí?" Marco.

"Ha, bueno le pregunte a Tu Mamá hace un hora y me dijo donde debería ir, cuando llegue aquí, pedí información a una de las personas que se encontraba limpiando el lugar, debo decir que eres Famoso de todos los que preguntaba sabían quién eres tú y donde vives" Star.

". . . Mi Mamá ¿Todavía sigue despierta?" Marco.

"Al parecer Marco Jr. Salió a un fiesta con su Novia y no había regresado" Star.

"Típico" Marco.

Los dos comienzan a reír fuertemente, es increíble de pensar lo diferente que salió su Hermano pequeño, probablemente el sin duda será alguien con una vida maravillosa.

Después de eso Marco y Star se pusieron al día con todas cosas que habían pasado en estos años que no se vieron, Marco le conto su aburrida vida de estudio y trabajo incansable, cualquiera se aburriría al escuchar cada detalle pero Star sonreía felizmente por cada cosa.

Star le conto como las cosas estaban mejorando mucho en Mewni, la aceptación de los Monstruos había incrementado mucho, las reformas de como sembrar Maíz, las horribles reuniones interminables y aburridas.

Star todavía seguían saliendo con Tom, supuestamente, en ocasiones tenían discusiones fuertes, luego se reconciliaban, luego peleaban, reconciliaban, en una especie de espiral extraña. En este momento los dos se dieron un tiempo fuera en su relación, aun así, de alguna manera los dos pudieron trabajar en armonía para poder mantener sus reinos en orden.

"Hahaha. . . Y entonces Katrina rompió la fuente principal del Jardín, Luego ¡Exploto!" Star.

"Hahaha ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!" Marco.

"¡No lo sé!" Star.

La conversación era tan entretenida que ninguno de los dos deseaba terminarla, más bien intentaban ver la manera de alargarla, la única razón por la cual se detuvieron fue debido a la Luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

"¡Marco! ¡Mira es de día!" Star.

"Wow, nos quedamos hablando hasta el amanecer" Marco.

"¡Si! ¡No es increíble!" Star.

Luego de unos segundo viendo el amanecer Marco decide preguntar lo que se estaba guardando durante toda la conversación.

"Star" Marco.

"¿Hum?" Star.

"¿Por qué viniste realmente?" Marco.

Star mira a Marco con unos ojos tristes antes de poder continuar.

"Marco, me voy a casar con Tom" Star.

Marco pudo sentir como su corazón era atravesado fuertemente, por un objeto filoso y frio, de hecho tuvo que contenerse mucho para no llorar frente a Star.

". . . F-Felicidades" Marco.

Incluso le costó mucho trabajo el poder responderle.

"Gracias. . . " Star.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos, en esos instantes sus miradas no se juntaron, más bien intentaron evadirlas.

". . . ¿Sabes? Todavía no soy una Reina, un requerimiento esencial para ello es casarse y cómo te imaginaras sigo soltera" Star.

"I-Imagino que fue Tom quien t-te lo propuso" Marco.

Marco no quiere saberlo o mucho menos continuar esta conversación.

"No lo hizo. . ." Star.

Marco mira levemente a Star.

". . . Los concejeros de cada uno de nuestros Reino fueron los que lo sugirieron. . . Escribieron una carta al Inframundo y ellos respondieron de la misma manera. . . Y Tom acepto. . . Yo. . . " Star.

Star toma aire antes de continuar.

". . . Yo estoy considerando aceptar, tengo que pensar en mi Reino, los beneficios por casarnos seria grandes para Ambos. . . Además, ya conozco a Tom, puede que todavía tenga problemas con si carácter pero es una buena persona" Star.

Marco puede sentir algo miedo en su voz, lo probable es que ella vino para calmar sus dudas y angustias con él.

"Entonces ¿Viniste a invitarme?" Marco.

Marco intenta fuertemente de no enojarse o llorar frente a Star.

"No se ha decidido nada todavía. . . " Star.

". . . Ho. . . " Marco.

Nuevamente el lugar vuelve a aparecer el mismo silencio incómodo.

"Bueno. . . Sera mejor que regrese a Mewni, se preocuparan si no estoy en mi cuarto" Star.

Star toma unas tijeras de su vestido y con ellas abre un portal, Marco siente que debe detenerla, él todavía la ama, además, si ella esta insegura le pude demostrar que. . . No. . . Marco no pude hacerlo eso a Star o Tom.

Ellos se quieren y son su mejores Amigos, el perdió su oportunidad ¿Qué derecho tiene de intervenir en este punto? Lo mejor será darles el apoyo y cuando reciba la invitación puede decir que estaba muy ocupado en la universidad para no asistir.

"Marco. . ." Star.

Star se detiene antes de entrar al portal.

"¿T-Tienes algo que hacer Mañana?" Star.

Todavía se puede sentir su nerviosismo.

"Hoy es mañana Star" Marco.

Marco respondió involuntariamente.

"Cierto. . . Sábado. . . ¿Estas libre? O ¿Todavía sigue siendo un día sin trabajar o estudiar?" Star.

"Lo sigue siendo. . . Y si estoy libre el Sábado" Marco.

Star le muestra la misma sonrisa que usaba cuando iban a una aventura en otra dimensión.

"Entonces muéstrame este lugar parece algo muy interesante" Star.

Marco se queda algo confundido pero a la vez sorprendido por la petición de Star.

"Claro" Marco.

Y sin pensarlo responde.

"¡Excelente! ¡Es una Cita! ¡Te veré en esa torre de reloj en medio de ese lugar!" Star.

Con una alegría salta levemente para entrar al portal, pero no sin sacar nuevamente su cabeza para mirar a Marco no seriedad.

"También quiétate esa barba y arregla tu cabello ¡Bye!" Star.

Una vez que el portal se cierra Marco todavía se encuentra algo sorprendido.

"Espera ¿Una Cita?" Marco.

Con una sonrisa grande Marco da unos pequeños saltos de alegría.

* * *

"En el capítulo "La Noche en que Frankenstein leyó el Quijote" nos platea la pregunta ¿Leyó Frankenstein el Quijote? en tiempo pasado, para responderla hay que hacer un viaje al pasado exactamente en el verano de 1816. . ." Marco.

Viernes 11:48 am, Marco imparte su única lección del día a su Grupo favorito de Estudiantes, ellos sin duda son asombrosos a su manera, cada reporte, escrito, ideas que plantean son excelentes.

Marco podría pasar horas explicándoles hasta quedarse atrapado en la conversación de hecho suele suceder por constantemente los viernes por la tarde.

Es ahí cuando ocupan el salón y tienden a terminar hasta el anochecer, pero eso no puede ser hoy, Marco tiene algo muy importante que hacer por lo tanto no puede perder el tiempo una vez que la clase termine debe retirarse.

". . . Mary Shelley aprendió español poder no ya leer sino degustar el Quijote. . . Bueno Lo dejaremos hasta aquí ¿Alguna pregunta antes de terminar la clase?" Marco.

". . . "

Extraño, normalmente debería estar rodeado de preguntas por parte de su grupo, pero lo que obtuvo en lugar de eso fue silencio.

Algunos de ellos parecían susurrar, otros lo miraban curiosamente parecía que entre esas miradas se podían percibir algunas sonrisas, pero todos se miraban entre ellos constantemente hasta centrarse en uno de ellos, el cual levanta su mano.

"¿Si? Sr. Capote" Marco.

". . . Profesor. . . Hm. . . " Capote.

Parece que le está costando poder juntar sus palabras, lo cual es extraño él tiene una fluidez increíble.

"Solo diga haga su pregunta Sr. Capote, no acapare el tiempo restante en balbuceos" Marco.

Marco habla con una firmeza y determinación, esta es la actitud correcta en que tiene que comportarse como un Profesor para disciplina a sus estudiantes.

"¡Si!. . . " Capote.

Su respuesta fue apresurada, no esperaba que Marco le respondiera de esa manera.

"Profesor. . . ¿Le sucedió algo ayer? Algo, he, Bueno" Capote.

Marco se extraña de esa pregunta.

"¿De qué está hablando Sr. Capote?" Marco.

"¡Algo Bueno, solo díganos Profesor!" Allende.

Literalmente salta de su lugar.

"¡Díganos profesor!"

"¡Si, Queremos saber!"

Marco intenta calmarlos con movimientos de sus manos.

"¡Tranquilos Chicos! ¡¿Qué les hace pensar algo así?!" Marco.

"Bueno. . ." Woolf.

Normalmente cuando inicia clases Marco tienen un rostro estoico, sus ojos no muestran mucha vida, frente a los estudiantes, las únicas veces que ellos logran apreciar una leve sonrisa es durante sus lecciones o cuando tienden a discutir una Novela.

Pero cuan llego Marco entro al Salón sus ojos estaba llenos de vida parecía que estaban brillando de alguna manera, cuando comenzó la lección él se encontraba sonriendo fuertemente que incluso algunas de las estudiantes no podían dejar de mirarlo fijamente por esa sonrisa.

Usualmente su vestimenta es sencilla y cotidiana a pesar de ser un traje, pero en esta ocasión su traje estaba muy bien arreglado, limpio y planchado, diferente al cotidiano con ciertas arrugas.

Y lo más resaltante fue su cabello está mucho más reglado de lo acostumbrado y su barba esta perfilada, a su usual desordenada.

"¡¿Quién esa persona especial?!"

"¡Vamos Profesor díganos!"

". . . Está bien, ayer una amiga vino de visita. . . " Marco.

Con cierta actitud algo más tranquila, Marco les relata un poco de su situación, sin tocar los puntos de Magia y dimensiones.

Riiiiign!

Salvado por la campana, gracias a eso ahora podrá no entrar en más detalles sobre Star, ahora lo mejor será irse antes de ser envuelto por preguntas acerca de su vida personal, pero antes de eso. . .

". . . ¿Alguien conoce una buena Barber Shop?" Marco.

Todos sus alumnos lo miraron con una sonrisa algo rara, lo cual provoca vergüenza a Marco.

* * *

Luego de ir a Boston Barber & Tattoo Co. la cual fue sugerida por sus estudiantes, Marco opto por un corte igual al que solía llevar cuando tenía 14 años, con ciertas mejoras en los lados de su cabeza.

Además su barba desapareció considerablemente, según la persona que lo atendió le dio ciertas sugerencias dejo ciertos indicios de ella con el corte.

$250 fue su gasto, pero si es por Star lo vale enteramente.

Una vez que llego a su cuarto, Marco busca cual es tarje para su cita, una negro, café o azul sería lo mejor para ello. . .

Marco salió nuevamente de compras, pero esta ocasión no fue a ninguna tienda rapa de marca de diseñador en su lugar fue una tienda de segunda mano donde tomo, un pantalón de mezclilla color café oscuro una playera de color gris oscura y por ultimo consiguió un suéter rojo igual al que solía tener.

$30 fue su gastó en la ropa.

Con esto los preparativos para su Cita con Star estaban completos.

* * *

Sábado por la mañana Marco se encontraba en medio de la explanada de la Universidad esperando por Star aunque no habían especificado la hora para verse Marco decidió llegar temprano, especialmente se encuentra en espera desde las 7:00 am.

Ahora son las 10:26 am, en ese periodo lagunas cosas transcurrían por su mente entre ellas es que Star se arrepienta haberle pedido una cita y probablemente no venga.

Otra es posible de que probablemente sea que Star se ocupe tanto que olvide su Cita, tal vez ella se ocupó con Tom para los arreglos de sus Matrimonio que ella no vendrá.

O probablemente su visita fue su última visita para jamás volver a verla, sea cual sea la situación, Marco esperara todo lo necesario, incluso si tiene que esperar hasta la Noche.

Entonces todo su esfuerzo fue completamente inútil, los cual siente es entendible, el esperar sabiendo que todo lo mal interpreto o puede que haya soñado toda esa conversación con ella.

Justo en ese momento en medio de la explanada un portal de color azul se abre y de él sale Star.

Vistiendo una falda corta color Blanco, con unas medias largas de rayas color neón y rosa, converce's negros con blanco, una blusa rosa pastel, y para toque especial su cabellos esta sostenido en una coleta, con su tiara de cuernos rojos.

Sus orejas tenían puestas unos aretes de oro, su rostro tenía un poco de maquillaje el cual resaltaba mucho sus hermosos ojos azules.

Marco quedo embobado al ver a Star de alguna manera ella aprecia estar brillando mucho, casi como si un Angel hermoso apareció frente a él.

"Perdona ¿Te hice esperar?" Star.

". . . N-No acabo de llegar" Marco.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro por varios minutos, ninguno de ellos quería perder ni un segundo entre su vista.

Ting!

El reloj que se encontraba en medio de la explanado resonó en todo el lugar, Marco detesta ese reloj, debido a que tiende a sonar cada media Hora, quien sea que haya programado ese reloj está en su Lista Negra.

"¿Nos vamos?" Star.

Marco retoma su conciencia ante las palabras de Star.

"C-Claro, sígueme te daré el mejor recorrido en Boston" Marco.

Con la antigua costumbre que solía tener Marco toma la mano de Star para guiarla por todo el lugar.

* * *

El primer lugar a donde se dirigen fue al Museo de Ciencias, el cual es una de las mejores atracciones de Boston, el cual mostraba todo tipo de instalaciones de ciencia espacial, prehistoria entre otras.

Star sin duda quedo fascinada durante el recorrido pregunta de todo lo que veían y claro Marco sin dudarlo les explico absolutamente todo de pies a cabeza.

Su segundo punto Boston Duck Tours con este recorrido los dos recorrieron Boston en una paseo tranquilo.

Luego tomaron un pequeño descanso con el cual decidieron comer algo, Marcos e aseguro también de llevarla a una lugar perfecto o mejor dicho un lugar donde pudieran comer algo muy delicioso antes de continuar.

Regina Pizzeria un lugar histórico y a la vez delicioso los suficiente para recordar sus días de juventud en donde se quedaban los Jueves despierto viendo películas, además este lugar es perfecto para recordar aquellos días.

De ahí pasaron a Sam Adams Brewery Tour, mostrando los procesos de como se hace la cerveza sin explicaciones aburridas o largas, excelente para que Star tome interés de eso.

Claro que probaron algunas cervezas locales, para Star y Marco se convirtió en algo divertido incluso se bebieron un poco más de lo que deberían pero aun así continuaron.

Para finalizar el día, Marco la llevo al Seaport Boston una zona de Boston que solía ser abandonada luego convertidas en zonas de Moda más que hay en la ciudad.

Con arte cerca y comida deliciosa pasaron su tarde sin complicaciones o molestias innecesarias de un lugar a otro.

AL final de todo Marco tomo su celular para tomar una foto de ambos mientras están abrazados, sin duda parecía perfecta, no como cuando ese incomodo beso en la cabina, en esta ocasión parecía normal.

* * *

Para cuando llegaron de nuevo a la explanada de la Universidad se dieron cuenta de algo que había pasado desapercibido para los dos fue el hecho de que todo el día las manos de los dos nunca se separaron desde el inicio hasta el final.

Claro que se dieron cuenta pero toda la diversión que tuvieron tenía que terminar, hasta este punto eran las 1:16 am y Star había pasado mucho tiempo fuera del palacio.

Star tomo sus tijeras de su falda y con ellas corta un portal para regresar a Mewni, a pesar de que se divirtieron mucho y por más que desearan seguir su Cita todo eso tiene que acabar.

"Marco" Star.

"Star" Marco.

De hecho parecía que ninguno de los dos deseaba separarse.

"Me divertí mucho. . . Espero volverlo a hacer. . ." Star.

"Yo también. . . " Marco.

Esas palabras no parecen ser verdad, los dos lo saben y es posible que después de este día jamás se vuelven a ver.

Triste, es muy triste para Marco y viéndola fijamente parecía que ella también e encontraba triste por este acontecimiento.

Mientras ella se movía al portal, algo le decía a Marco que la detuviera, algo le decía que no la dejara escapar que ella tenía que quedarse con él sin importar nada.

Tom es su mejor amigo, pero Star también lo es además ella es la persona a la que más ama, sino la detiene en este instante todo terminara.

"Adiós Marco" Star.

Entonces su cuerpo se paralizo, el recuerdo de Star y Tom besándose apareció en su mente, acalla vez ellos estaban felices muy felices, eran sonrisas verdaderas, nada de falsedad.

Si Marco detuviera a Star, Tom quedaría muy triste y probablemente Star también lo este, Marco lo había arruinado hace mucho, había perdido su oportunidad, por más doloroso que lo siente. . .

"Adiós Star" Marco.

Con eso Marco soltó la mano de Star y ella sin ningún contratiempo cruzo el portal y por ultimo desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro que existió, Dejando a Marco solo en medio de la explanada de la Universidad.

* * *

El Lunes en la mañana Marco se levanta como de costumbre a las 6:30 am para iniciar sus clases a las 8:00 am.

Luego de levantarse toma una ducha caliente para no sentir el cambio drástico de la temperatura del agua, pero en esta ocasión fue una muy fría, especialmente para evitar tener algún pensamiento molesto.

Marco observaba a la foto mientras se arreglaba para iniciar su día, parecía que Star con Star le daba una alegría muy grande, pero ahora eso sería cosa del pasado ya que ella acepto casarse con Tom por el bien de sus Reinos.

Pero no se enoja ante eso Marco sabe perfectamente que Tom la cuidara y siempre estará para ella, Star estará muy feliz por permanecer junto con él.

Los dos se cazaran y tendrán Hijos o un Hijo, eso Marco nunca los sabrá, cuando Star sugirió la Cita entre ellos se emocionó mucho tanto que su felicidad había regresado.

Aunque fuera solo un día lo disfruto cada momento, puede que Star pensaba en darle una última gran aventura la única y más feliz de todas, por lo tanto Marco debe estar satisfecho.

Tuvo la grandiosa oportunidad de volver a verla, pasaron un hermoso día, Jugaron, bebieron sin complicaciones o excesos, Marco nunca intento hacer algo más allá de lo debido, solo disfruto la situación como mejores amigos.

Por eso Marco siempre estará agradecido con Star, ella debió haber sabido lo triste que estuvo estos años sin verla y para consolarlo.

Ella es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Marco, más que una aventura peligrosa o divertida, más que una salida entre amigos, más que una amor de verano, Star sin duda el sol dentro de la vida de Marco.

* * *

Luego de comer un serial, toma todas sus cosas de su escritorio todo lo necesario su clase de siempre.

Anuqué no haya preparado nada para el día de hoy, marco sabe cómo funciona su clase y los puntos que deben hacer, por primera vez en años ira sin ningún plan o preparación.

Durante su caminata al salón, Maestros y estudiantes lo saludan como es de costumbre, luego de pasar a la oficina principal, toma direcciona a donde debería estar.

"Muy bien, tomen asiento" Marco.

Marco entra al salón sin tomar en cuenta los ojos de sus estudiantes, los cuales quieren saber todo detalle del fin de semana que haya tenido con Star, pero en este momento no desea hablar de ello.

"Antes de comenzar pasen todos sus ensayos mañana les daré sus calificaciones" Marco.

Uno a uno los estudiantes pasan al escritorio de Marco para entregar sus apuntes y al mismo tiempo dan una pequeña sonrisa mostrando interés en su fin de semana.

Luego de que todos dieron sus reportes, Marco se dispone a tomar su libro para iniciar el sainete tema de discusión, pero cuando lo hizo se encuentra con una pequeña nota escrita con la inconfundible letra de Star.

* * *

 _Para Marco Ubaldo Díaz:_

 _Muchas gracias por todo Marco me divertí mucho espero que tengas una gran vida y que todo lo que desees se logre, siempre estaré cerca, así que necesitas algo, recuerda que tienes una Reina dispuesta a ayudarte, con Mucho Amor para el chico seguridad, Star._

 _P.D. Marco quiero que lo sepas siempre te he querido y que jamás olvidare todo lo que pasmos, No me arrepiento de nada de lo paso entre nosotros, Te Amo._

* * *

Luego de eso Marco la mira con detenimiento sin importarle las miradas de sus estudiantes los cuales lo miran algo desconcertados la ver como de la nada se quedó en total silencio.

Luego de una sonrisa grande, Marco dobla la hoja con un gran cuidado y la coloca en su saco para no olvidar donde la dejo.

"El día de hoy discutiremos un Historia de un cierto autor desconocido el cual no sabe cómo describir esta historia aun. . . " Marco.

Marco toma un suspiro antes de poder continuar.

"Cuando Marco Díaz tenía 14 años de edad conoció a una Princesa Mágica llamada Star Butterfly de la misma edad que él, al principio Marco no parecía agradarle Star debido a que ella era definitivamente extraña, no solo eso ella viviría en la casa de Marco haciéndolo odiar la idea. . . Claro que esto fue hasta que se centraron con. . . " Marco.

Marco toma un momento para saber cómo explicar la situación del ataque de Ludo y sus Monstruos.

". . . Brabucones con forma de Monstruos. . . Entonces ellos pelearon codo a codo contra ellos. . . " Marco.

Marco continúo la Historia a ciertos detalles sin mencionar las cosas de Magia o sucesos inexplicables y no se detendría hasta que les haya contado todo.

* * *

"Te vez Hermosa Star" Moon.

"M-Mi bebe has crecido mucho" River.

River y Moon está realmente felices por Su Hija quien está a punto de casarse con el Príncipe del inframundo Thomas Lucitor, no solo eso la unión de los dos será un gran beneficio para las dos Familiar.

Star se mira al espejo para verse una detenidamente, llevando un vestido holgado blanco brillante largo, su escote es algo abierto pero deja su espalda descubierto de tal manera que pueden apreciar sus alas.

Este tipo de vestidos llevan esta abertura grande en las espaldas por si acaso alguien intenta atar a la Futura Reina, permitiéndole desplegar sus alas para la batalla.

"Star ¿Ten encuentras bien?" Moon.

"Si me siento bien, solo algo nerviosa por la boda" Star.

"No te preocupes mi Bebe, todo estará muy bien después de la Boda" River.

"Es como dice tu papa cuando estábamos a punto de casarnos River se encontraba hecho un manojo de Nervios, creo que casi se desmalla al verme entrar al salón" Moon.

"Debo recordarte que tú también casi vomitabas al mantenerte de pie al verme" River.

"¡River!" Moon.

Puede que esto sea normal en su Boda, ya que ellos se amaban cuando se casaron.

Claro que no es que Star no tenga sentimientos por Tom, después de todos ellos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos cuando todos las amenazas que atacaban al Mewni desaparecieron.

Ellos también hubo ocasiones en donde dormían Juntos después de largas noches de Trabajo, tenían citas y se besaban como debería ser las parejas.

Pero en ocasiones terminaban con una discusión tonta, como la manera en que Star no suba los cubiertos adecuadamente o cuando Tom se desaparecía en medio de reuniones o cuando había montañas de trabajo, para luego regresar una vez que no quedaba nada por hacer.

Hace cinco Meses decidieron darse un tiempo libre de su Noviazgo ya que si continuaban de esa manera, era probable que tendrían una discusión muy fuerte y terminarían en malos términos como la primera vez que lo hicieron.

"Haaaaa" Star.

Todavía Star recuerda el momento en que comenzó este desarrollo.

* * *

"¡¿Casarme?!" Star.

"Si su alteza"

Cierto tiempo habían recibido un tratado muy importante por parte del Reino del Inframundo, en donde Mewni aceptaba al Príncipe Thomas Lucitor como Esposo para Star Butterfly.

"¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Tom y yo no hemos hablado en 3 meses enteros! ¡¿y Por qué no sé nada de este acuerdo?!" Star.

"Star, esto se decidió entre Los Reyes del Inframundo y Nosotros, no tiene que culpar a los Concejeros" Moon.

Moon se puso de pie exclusivamente para responder a su Hija quien parece no estar muy feliz por la situación.

"Pero ¿Por qué? justo en este momento ¿Por qué y en especial Tom? Mamá Tom y yo no hemos hablado en casi 3 meses desde que nos dimos un tiempo en nuestra relación" Star.

Moon ordena a todos los presentes que abandones la sala de reuniones para que ellas puedan tener una conversación no forzada.

"Star tienes 32 años y no estas casada, normalmente debiste haberte casado a los 18 años a más tardar" Moon.

Moon toma un respiro antes de continuar.

"Nadie te apresuro porque creíamos que terminarías casándote con Tom, pero como empezaron a tener discusiones constantes y separaciones, se optó por este método" Moon.

"Pero Mamá. . . Todavía estoy molesta con Tom. . . No creo que con esto se acaben nuestras peleas ¿Qué tal si esperan un tiempo suficiente para que tome la decisión correcta para un Rey adecuado?" Star.

Con un nuevo conocimiento y dicción reforzada con conocimiento de la Tierra, es capaz de convencer y ganar discusiones muy fuertes con los Nobles.

"Star todos los demás Príncipes están casados y tienen Hijos, Tú y Tom son los únicos que no se han casado, es muy correcto que se casen dado en cuenta su periodo largo de relación que han tenido" Moon.

Pero lamentablemente esto no funciona con su Madre.

"Bueno al menos dame unos 5 años para estar segura o por lo menos buscare alguien. . ." Star.

Moon se acerca a Star y le da un abrazo muy fuerte.

"Sé que esto es difícil pero si no te casas muchos problemas surgirán en Mewni, incluso pude que todo lo que has hecho no funciones si no tienes herederos al trono los cuales continúen tus ideas" Moon.

"Lo pensare, dame 3 días por favor" Star.

Con una pequeña suplica Moon acepta.

* * *

Luego de estar en su habitación la cual esta arreglada con varios peluches de diferentes formas, en su espejo real hay fotos pegadas de sus Amigos como Pony, Kelly, Katrina, Jackie y Janna.

Luego cerca de su mesa de noche esta algunas fotos con todos y otras donde aparece Tom.

Star mira todas las fotos recordando sus días como Princesa cunado conoció a Pony, Tom y a otros de sus Amigos, también la Familia Díaz con otras fotos donde parece Marco.

Momentos muy divertidos, luego de eso por debajo de su mesa tiene un comportamiento secreto en donde saca una foto vieja de una cabían donde ella y Marco comparten aquel beso.

El recordarlo le da fuerza para continuar en momentos difíciles, si tan solo pudiera ver a Marco. . .

"Eso es" Star.

Con una voz baja Star, recuerda que cuando tenía miedo o dudas Marco de alguna manera le provocaba alivio e incluso le ayudaba a resolver las cosas.

Con un nuevo entusiasmo Star toma sus propias tijeras que le forjo Hekapoo por convertiré en una gobernante "Responsable" según comento con sarcasmo y sin pensarlo abre el portal, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para saltar en él.

Luego de atravesarlo se encuentra en la residencia de los Díaz, pero ahora que lo piensa es muy noche, puede que estén dormidos, pero al ver una luz de la cocina encendida, Star no duda en ir por detrás de la cocina.

De hecho salto a la barda tercera sin problema y al estar cerca de la puerta toca sin pensarlo.

"¿Star?" Angie.

"Hola señora Díaz" Star.

Ya para su gran sorpresa Angie abre la puerta, cuando se vieron las dos saltaron de felicidad al no haberse visto por un largo tiempo.

"¡Me da gusto verte Star!" Angie.

"¡A mí también!" Star.

Luego de que Angie le invitara a entrar y ofrecerle algo de Tomar Star le cuenta un poco de cómo le ha ido en Mewni, Angie escucho cada palabra con atención y Star disfrutaba esa compañía, pero tiene que sentarse en lo que vino a hacer.

"Sra. Díaz ¿Marco sigue teniendo el mismo cuarto arriba? Me gustaría hablar con él" Star.

"Ho cariño, Marco no vive más con nosotros. . . " Angie.

Esto sin duda sorprendió mucho a Star, al parecer su salida fue completamente en vano.

"Pero si lo deseas te diré donde vive ahora y donde exactamente encontrarlo" Angie.

Angie le muestra una sonrisa pícara.

"¡Por Favor y Gracias!" Star.

Con un poco de rubor le indica la direccione y lugar donde ahora Marco esta vienen un lugar en la tierra llamado Boston, sin pensarlo ni un instante Star se despide de Angie con una sonrisa y con sus tijeras abre un portal en dirección a "Boston"

"¡Si vez a Marco fumando o bebiendo dímelo para regañarlo!" Angie.

"¡Lo haré!" Star.

Star conoce perfectamente a Marco que no es posible que tenga algún tipo de vicio como esos.

* * *

Un portal se abre en frente del campus de la Universidad de Boston según las indicaciones de Angie fue capaz de llegar sin ningún problema, ahora lo más importante es buscar a Marco.

"¿Por dónde Empezar?" Star.

Luego de pensarlo por unos instantes comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro entre el campus, grande y sorprendentemente calmado algo inusual para ser una Escuela.

Cuando Star estuvo en Echo Creek, La escuela era normalmente Aburrida con sus clases, pero cuando se trataba de receso y conocer a otras personas las cosas eran mil veces maravillosa.

Pero este lugar parece muy diferente a lo que era la Escuela, puede que se ha de noche y que no haya nadie alrededor pero todo el habiente está lleno de Cariño, diversión, risas.

Luego de un par de minutos Star estaba desorientada, lo que decidió buscar a alguien para que la pudiera orientar y para su buena suerte se encontraba un señor con un traje completamente Gris.

Un Limpiador como la escuela, perfecto.

"Disculpe" Star.

A pesar de que el conserje se encontraba sorprendido por al apariencia de Star, trato de mantenerse lo más serio posible.

Luego de que Star le preguntara sobre Marco el conserje levanto una sonrisa alegra y sin ningún problema le indico donde entronarlo, de hecho hasta la guio a donde estaba el Nuevo cuarto de Marco.

* * *

Una vez frente a la Puerta del cuarto de Marco, Star parecía algo nerviosa al no saber si debería tocar la puerta, para verlo, su estómago retumbaba como cuando comió los camarones en el baile de Reinos.

Sus manos levemente temblaban ¿Qué le esta pasando? Es Marco es su Mejor Amigo no debería ni por un momento.

Después de tomar un como de aire, decide tocar la puerta sin contratiempo.

"Buenas Noches. . . " Marco.

Al abrir la puerta Marco hace un saludo con mucha amabilidad ala preceder sigue siendo tan amable como siempre.

"Buenas Noches, Marco. . . " Star.

* * *

Una vez que Star entro al cuarto de Marco quedo anonadada, su cuarto tenía mucho libros, ordenados en la manera que Solía hacerlo, de Números a Letras, su escritorio ahora es mucho más grande.

Es nostálgico lo más nuevo es la sala que tiene en una lugar, lo más probable que hay en esa puerta debe ser su cama y baño.

"¡Son muchos Libros!" Star.

Definitivamente no puede contener su asombro.

"Ponte cómoda, traeré algo de tomar" Marco.

Asintiendo Star toma camino a la pequeña sala Marco intento sugerirle, pero en lugar de sentarse comienza a revisar cada rincón, comenzando por los Libros, todos marcados por el desgaste, lo espectacular para Star es que cada uno de ellos, parece haber sido usado.

"Asombroso" Star.

Luego de eso cerca del escritorio encuentra un pequeño vaso con un líquido color marrón claro, al olerlo Star se da cuenta de que es una bebida de las que Angie le pidió que le contara.

Sin duda hará eso, Marco esta cayendo en malos vicios malos.

"¿Hum?" Star.

Luego de un momento una de los cajones del escritorio parece estar una foto algo dañada, por respeto no debería ver el contenido del cajón, pero por otra parte la curiosidad la domina.

Para su sorpresa hay una Foto la cual consideraba que la había perdido, se entristeció mucho cuando supo que nunca la volvería a encontrar.

Pero saber que Marco el tomo no le provoca enojo o tristeza, sino alegría al saber que La fotografía estaba en un lugar perfecto.

"Marco. . ." Star.

Star murmura levemente, su corazón se calienta al saber esto, Marco tampoco el olvido a pesar de no verse en todo este tiempo.

"Perdona Star, solo tengo Agua para ofrecerte" Marco.

"¡Ha!" Star.

Star salta fuera del escritorio de Marco, a pesar de que encuentra nerviosa debe de continuar.

"¡N-No te preocupes! ¡Fui yo la que vine sin avisar!" Star.

Marco le sonríe y ella le devuelve la misma sonrisa, después de eso ambos toman asiento en la pequeña sala de la oficina.

Luego de una conversación larga para ponerse al tanto de las cosas que han sucedido entre ellos, preferentemente Star solo quiere saber más de lo que ha hecho Marco en todo este tiempo.

"Entonces. . . ¿Por fin te convertiste en el Dr. Marco PHD?" Star.

Esto es algo que realmente quería saber.

"Me temo informarte que no soy Psicólogo más bien tengo un Doctorado en Literatura" Marco.

Star sin duda se confunde a lo que está hablando ¿Un doctor que cura Libros? Esa es una extraña ocupación.

"Soy por así decirlo "Especialista en Libros" Mi trabajo es leerlos e impartir el conocimiento obtenía para los demás" Marco.

"Wow ahora eres un tipo Erudito aquí en la Tierra" Star.

Después de esos su conversación continuo, desde cuando se separaron hasta cuando Marco se convirtió en ese Doctor de Libros, luego las Relaciones entre Monstruos y Mewmanos.

Muy divertido, Star realmente desearía tener estas conversaciones todos los días, pero Star vino especialmente por una cosa.

Luego una Luz comienza a iluminar el lugar muy fuertemente y por la ventana se puede ver como el sol está saliendo.

"¡Marco! ¡Mira es de día!" Star.

"Wow, nos quedamos hablando hasta el amanecer" Marco.

Star no pudo contenerse al ver ese maravilloso amanecer.

"Star" Marco.

"¿Hum?" Star.

"¿Por qué viniste realmente?" Marco.

Al parecer no pude ocultar nada a Marco al parecer se dio cuenta de que vino por una razón en especial, lo mejor será decirlas cosas con claridad.

"Marco, me voy a casar con Tom" Star.

". . . F-Felicidades" Marco.

"Gracias. . . " Star.

A pesar de ser felicitada no Marco, no le provoca ninguna felicidad alguna se siente algo extraño, lo mejor será regresar a Mewni si los demás se dan cuenta de que no está en su cuarto, lo más probable es que todos entren en pánico.

Con sus tijeras Star abre un portal dispuesta a irse, pero esto no tiene que acabar de esta manera tiene que haber algo más para hacerlo mucho Mejor, lo cual seria. . .

"Marco. . ." Star.

Marco la observa.

"¿T-Tienes algo que hacer Mañana?" Star.

Entonces tiene que preguntarle.

* * *

El Sábado por la Mañana Star se levantó extremadamente temprano, normalmente suele levantarse a las 8:20 am o alguien viene a despertarla, Esta ocasión Star despierta desde las 6:00 am o mejor dicho casi no pudo dormir debido a la emoción de tener una Cita con Marco.

Un día anterior dijo que tomaría un día de hoy para estar concentrada para el gran día, por lo tanto Ordeno fuertemente de que nadie se acercara a su cuarto, todos aceptaron. Incluso Moon estuvo de acuerdo.

Su cuarto esta en completo desorden.

"¿Este? Demasiado formal" Star.

Arroja un vestido largo el cual suele usar en loe eventos formales de color azul marino con falda largo.

"¿O este? No" Star.

Luego de eso arroja otro vestido similar al anterior pero este tiene marcas de corazones en cosidas.

"¡Ahg! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! ¡Cuando salía con Tom era muy fácil elegir el vestido!" Star.

LA recordar la cara de Marco su estómago volvió a sentir esa sensación de malestar.

"¡Vamos es para Marco, no debe ser difícil!" Star.

Después de eso Star se sienta en su cama casi rindiéndose sobre que atuendo usar, era como si nada fuera suficientemente perfecto para una Cita con Marco.

"Todo era más fácil cuando teníamos 15 Años. . ." Star.

En ese momento la inspiración llego a Star nuevamente y al buscar entre toda su ropa busca sus medias favoritas una falda de color Blanca, converce's negros con blanco, una blusa rosa pastel y su tiara de cuernos rojos.

La cual había dejado de usar hace tiempo, pero para verse con Marco es perfecta, con una leve vista al reloj Star se sorprende de la hora eran las 10:00 am ya es muy tarde.

"¡Rayos!" Star.

Y con la mejor rapidez quien pudo usar se preparase para su gran cita.

* * *

Cuando llego con Marco, Star no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, ya que Marco estaba vistiendo un atuendo que verdaderamente representa a él, lo mejor de todo ese cabello desreglado y barba había sido mejorado.

Sin duda se ve Guapo, con ello ambos inician su Cita.

* * *

Una vez que la cita Termino Star, parecía sentirse muy desanimada, por unos instantes antes de cruzar el portal no quería soltar la Mano de Marco, tal vez si él se lo hubiese pedido en ese momento ella se quedara, Star no dudaría en quedarse y abandonar tono Mewni juntos.

Pero ella es un Reina y su deber es su pueblo, por ese motivo se cazara mañana con Tom por el bien de ambos Reinos.

Pero Marco merece saber lo que realmente ella Siente.

Star se dirige a su escritorio, al tomar una Hoja y pluma comienza a escribí una carta con todos sus sentimientos, con forme escribía cada párrafo su corazón comenzaba a rasgarse de tal manera que las lágrimas brotaban sin importar cuando intentar detenerlas.

Al terminarla la dobla y usando sus Tijeras dimensionales abre un pequeño portal el lleva al cuarto de Marco y ver que no se entrababa ahí, decide colar su carta en su maletín y esperaba que Marco la pudiera leer.

Con una triste sonrisa Star observa nuevamente el Cuarto de Marco, el lugar tiene un aroma fino el cual suele percibir cunado se encuentra cerca de él.

"Adiós Marco" Star.

Enseguida de eso regresa a su propio cuarto en Mewni.

* * *

"Cariño nos adelantaremos te esperaremos la Sala de Ceremonia" River.

"Star solo trata de calmarte, te vez hermosa" Moon.

Nuevamente Star vuelve su mirada al espejo grande donde se observa llevando el nuevo vestido de su Boda, los encajes son los mismo de siempre no importa cuántas veces los vea, nunca desaparece.

"Bueno al menos fue una Hermosa despedida" Star.

El recordar como ella y Marco caminaban por las calles de Boston todavía resuena en cabeza, desde su encuentra hasta paseo por el rio y terminando en un Lugar increíble para cenar.

La caminata en la Noche también fue una delas mejoras ocasiones en que ellos podían sentirse libres.

"Princesa es Hora"

Una de las sirvientes llama a Star para indicarle que es hora de salir y con un paso algo lento se dirige a la Sala donde se llevara a cabo la ceremonia.

Varios de los guardias del palacio la miraban con gran alegría mientras que otros parecían estar impresionados de la apariencia de Star, algunos Monstruos se encontraban entre los mismos guardias.

Esto si es algo de alegrarse al ver como la igualdad entre ambos bandos comienza a incrementar, este es el trabajo arduo por el que pasaba noches en vela.

Una vez que pasa por varios pasillos por fin logra llegar a su destino final, el salón principal, a cada lado de las puertas se encuentran un guardia con armadura plateada con un símbolo real de Mewni ambos la observan en espera de indicaciones.

Luego de tomar una par de respiros para intentar calmarse, este no es un nerviosismo común o agradable para Star, es preocupante pero a pesar de eso ella tiene que continuar.

"Abran las Puertas" Star.

Con una voz firma y decidida ordena a los guardias los cuales de inmediato se mueven para abrir la Puerta.

* * *

"Fue en ese momento cunado Marco tuvo que decidir qué era lo más importante su propia felicidad o la de su mejor amiga Star. . . " Marco.

Marco miraba al suelo con cierta tristeza, lo que acaba de hacer es incorrecto, en lugar de tomar las clases como debería hacerlo les conto su propia historia personal.

Si fuera él hace dos días no intentaría nada de esto, pero en este momento él debe desahogarse, con alguien los cuales fueron sus Estudiantes.

". . . Entonces Marco tomo la decisión más cobarde de huir sin dar pelea, pero su intención era que Star fuera feliz con su Novio Tom. . . " Marco.

Es patético explicar a sus propios estudiantes, pero en este momento no tiene a nadie más para poder contar esto, por lo tanto continuo contando todos los detalles sin tocar el tema de la Magia o de Mewni.

". . . Pero al final solo termino arrepintiéndose" Marco.

* * *

Mientras la puerta se está abriendo lentamente, el sonar de trompetas y tambores comienza, mientras avanza hacia el altar todos los invitados se ponen de pie, a pesar de tener su postura recta con pasos firmes y elegantes, Star es capaz de ver a sus alrededores.

Los últimos en las bancas son algunos invitados por parte de Star los Monstruos, Buff Frog con sus Niños entre otros con trajes y vestidos hermosos, hasta la familia de Ludo se encuentra ahí.

Luego claro que esta ahí con ellos solo que el aprese algo molesto, bueno, el siempre desteto estar cerca de ella pero es lindo por parte de él estar presente en este día.

Luego un poco más adelante se encuentra la familia de Nobles y caballeros que sirven en el Reino, delante de ellos están las Familias Reales invitadas, muchas de las princesas que conocía están ahí todas y cada una de ellas está con sus esposos e hijos.

Para terminar al frente se encuentran los mejores amigos de Star, entre ellos Pony, Kelly, Tad, al parecer ellos quedaron en buenos términos como amigos, Star quería también invitar a todos sus amigos en la Tierra pero si la vieran probablemente ninguno vendría e invitar a los Díaz seria como si ella estuviera burlándose de ellos.

Enseguida de ellos sigue la Familia de los Butterfly y los Johansen, que siguen teniendo repulsión entre ellos, pero aun sus esta contentos y en armonía debido al gran día.

Al lado contrario se encuentran los Lucitor y parientes más cercanos, en frente de ellos esta parte del ex Alto consejo de Magia, los cuales se ven emocionados y felices por Star, excepto Hekapoo que parece indiferente y está viendo su ¿Celular? Vaya que raro de ver eso y al lado de ella esta ¡¿Janna?! ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo aquí?! Se supone que ella es una criminal buscada y además ella y Hekapoo son enemigas naturales debido a que Janna encontró la manera de crear sus propias Tijeras indetectables e ilegales.

Star agita levemente su cabeza este no es momento para preocuparse por eso, debe seguir, pero sin duda les preguntara muchas cosas después de la ceremonia.

Para su gran final frente a ella está Su Mamá la Reina Moon, al lado izquierdo de ella se encuentra Tom su amigo de la infancia y Novio de la infancia, él lleva vistiendo un traje blanco con chaleco, zapatos blancos, corbata rosa y en esta ocasión su peinado es formal igual que suelen llevar los Nobles.

Tom sin duda se Feliz pero puede que sea imaginación de Star, de alguna manera tiene una rostro con cierta culpa, aunque debe ser nervios.

Con cierto paso de inseguridad Star avanza para subir se coloca en el lado contrario a Tom, ambos se miran fijamente Star miro al rostro a su futuro Esposo, por extraño que parezca el parece que llorara en cualquier momento.

" _Algo Típico de él. . . ¿Hum?_ " Star.

Repentinamente Tom cambia su expresión a algo extraña, ¿Acaso se siente herido de alguna manera?

"Star, Por favor, Deja de poner esa cara y sonríe alegremente" Moon.

Moon le susurra de manera que no sea escuchado por los demás, pero es raro ¿Qué tipo de cara está haciendo? ¿Habrá sido tan rara o inapropiada que causo molestia a Moon y Tom?

"Lo siento" Star.

Aun así responde e intentan mantenerse lo más firme posible.

"¡Atención Todos! ¡Gracias por venir a esta Hermosa unión!" Moon.

Aplausos de los invitados siguieron al discurso de Moon.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de Nuestros Reinos y especialmente a la nueva pareja que gobernara entre ellos. . . " Moon.

Los discursos son algo Star siempre ha detestado, ¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser algo más prácticas y sencillas como en la Tierra? En el tiempo que vivió ahí conoció muchas cosas las cuales la hacían pensar lo mal que se encontraba Mewni.

En ocasiones asistía en secreto para ver reuniones de economía en la Tierra ellos de alguna manera hacían las Juntas muy entretenidas por más aburrido que fuera el tema.

Ninguno de los habitantes de la Tierra presentaba síntomas de desagrado a alguien por ser diferente en el aspecto, incluso aceptaron a los Monstruos que estaban con Ludo, sino, por las acciones siendo malas o desagradables.

Star da un pequeño suspiro, este es momento desearía estar en la tierra investigando más cosas, visitar algunos lugares nuevos o incluso podría. . . ¿Libros? A Star nunca le llamo la atención los Libros pero desde que Marco tiene muchos libros deben ser algo bueno ¿No? Lo mejor sería preguntarle a Marco que tiepo de Libros le puede recomendar y en especial que sean divertidos.

¿O Por qué no pedirle a Marco que le enseñe aquí en Mewni? Bueno siempre que tenga el tiempo, después de todo es un Erudito en la Tierra.

" _Espero que acepte cuando esto termine iré de inedia a pedírselo. . ._ " Star.

Recordando ellos no se verán más, hora se arrepiente de esa decisión, ojala. . .

". . . Pudiera estar con Marco" Star.

"Hm" Tom.

Star se quedó levemente paralizada, sin pensarlo dejo salir algo de lo que estaban pesando, viendo a Tom su rostro está dolido, esto es malo, Star de inmediato pone su rostro Neutro el cual al practicado frente al espejo para ocasiones tendinosas como este caso.

Espera ¿Su Boda es tediosa? ¿Por qué siente el habiente como si estuviera en una reunión aburrida? Se va a casar ¿No debería estar Feliz? Viendo a Tom parece intentar mantenerse firme.

"S-Si acepto" Tom.

Ante esas palabras Tom se acerca a Star, debido a que sumió tanto en sus pensamientos había olivado todo sobre su alrededor.

"Ahora Star Butterfly. . . " Moon.

Los pensamientos de Star regresan a la realidad al momento de que su Madre la llama.

"Como nueva gobernante de los reinos Lucitor y Butterfly ¿Aceptas a tu compañero Thomas Lucitor como Esposo por el resto de tu vida para gobernar con firmeza y amor ante tus súbditos?" Moon.

Este es el momento que donde tiene que responder, aunque sienta un dolor en su pecho, debe de aceptar esto mejorara las relaciones entre los Lucitor y Butterfly, por eso no debe flaquear.

Todos los presentes la están mirando, todos esperan la unión entre los dos y sobretodo todos ya lo aceptaron como un Hecho infalible, bueno, excepto Janna y Hekapoo las cuales siguen mirando sus Celulares sin prestar atención a la situación.

". . . " Star.

A pesar de que haya abierto la boca, ninguna palabra salía de ella ¿Por qué? Star intenta una vez más.

". . . " Star.

Y Otra vez.

". . . Y. . ." Star.

Pero algo no la deja continuar por mas esfuerzo no parece que las palabras salgan., con su mano sostiene su garganta para poder obligarla a pronunciar algunas palabras.

". . . Cof!" Star.

"¿Star te encuentras bien?" Moon.

Star puede ver claramente que su Mamá y Tom se ven preocupados por ella, también se puede escuchar muchos murmullos de los invitados, a un leve vistazo, algunos parecen desesperados porque ella responda, mientras que otros parecen preocupada por ella.

". . . " Star.

Lo que llamo mucho su atención en ver a Janna y Hekapoo quienes dejaron de ver sus celulares para verla a ella, pero no parecen preocupadas, más bien pareciera que están esperando algo.

" _Esto es Malo debo hacer algo. . ._ " Star.

Ahora que lo piensa Marco solía tener unas hierbas en sobres pequeños, fáciles de preparar solo se necesita agua caliente y agregabas el sobre, Listo.

Si Marco estuviera aquí sería más fácil de conseguir esas cosas e incluso ella sería capaz decirle darle a Marco "Aceptó" sin problema.

Espera decirle aceptó a Marco. . .

"Marco. . ." Star.

Pequeñas lagrimas escapan de su rostro al que desea frente a ella no es Tom, a quien Star desea que este frente a ella es Marco, el Chico seguridad, El Erudito de Libros, el Lindo Tonto, al que verdaderamente Ama y Desea.

Moon y Tom escucharon claramente las palabras de Star, Moon cubre su boca con una mano y sabe perfectamente lo que su Hija desea, en su mente se arrepentía por haberla obligado a este compromiso.

Pero a estas alturas sería devastador para las relaciones entre ambos Reinos, Los Lucitor's estarán molestos por este insulto y el pobre Tom estaría muy triste.

Pero mirándola parada ahí con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas y la cual se tambalea, ella intenta desesperadamente de mantenerse de pie.

" _Que he hecho. . ._ " Moon.

"Star" Tom.

Su voz es firme y seria con pasos firmes se acerca a Star para mirarla fijamente.

"Contéstame honestamente" Tom.

Star y Moon lo observan detenidamente.

"Tú ¿Amas a Marco? ¿Qué incluso dejarías Todo por él?" Tom.

Moon ya sabía la respuesta, sin que su Hija se lo digiera, pero si contesta a esa pregunta las cosas se pondrán muy peligrosas.

"S-Si Dejaría T-Todo por él. . . Amo a-a Marco. . . Lo Amo Mucho" Star.

Con lágrimas y tragos de saliva logra poder responder, Star sabe que la situación en la que se encuentra, Tom probablemente explote para terminar atacando todos e incluso habrá una Guerra, pero no puede engañarse debe decir lo que siente ella Ama a Marco y solo con él desea casarse.

"Entonces ve" Tom.

". . . " Star.

Star se sorprende al escuchar estas palabras de Tom, también Moon parece sorprendida.

"Busca a Marco y dile lo que sientes" Tom.

"Pero. . . " Star.

"No te preocupes por los presentes yo me encargare de todo, así que ve y Cásate con mi Mejor Amigo" Tom.

"Tom. . . " Star.

Las Lágrimas de Star dejaron de tener tristeza para convertirse en felicidad.

"Star. . . " Moon.

Star vuelve su mirada a su Mamá, que sin esperarlo ella la envuelve en un abrazo fuerte.

"Te quiero Star. . . Por favor ve con Marco y se Feliz nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, estoy segura de que tu Padre estará de acuerdo" Moon.

"Mamá" Star.

Star devuelve el abrazo con fuerza de la misma manera que ella lo está haciendo.

"Entonces es nuestro Turno" Janna.

Janna quien estaba desinteresada en todo este asunto, está de pie con una sonrisa enorme.

Repentinamente un portal se abre cerca de ellos.

"Bueno al menos cumplen su función" Hekapoo.

"Cállate" Janna.

Hekapoo quien se encontraba de pie al lado de ella corta con sus tijeras un portal.

"¡Toma!" Hekapoo.

Fuera de cualquier otra cosa, Hekapoo arroja las tijeras a Star quien con cierta dificultad toma las tijeras, pero al verlas nota algo en ellas, esta Tijeras tiene un mango de color rojo con marcas, en medio de ellas está el símbolo de una estrella en su centro está un Libro abierto con una Pluma dibujada en ella, sus Hojas son plateadas muy brillantes.

"Esas Tijeras son para Ti y Marco, un regalo de parte Mia y de esa" Janna.

Hekapoo observa a Janna con mucho enojo.

"Diseñadas con los mejores metales que Hekapoo y yo pudimos conseguir, además el diseño es la combinación de las dos. . ." Janna.

"Un regalo para la Familia que tengas con Marco" Hekapoo.

Hekapoo interrumpe deliberadamente la conversación para molestar a Janna, quien también se moleta mucho.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Moon y Tom avanza para colocarse en frente de Star, muchos de los invitados o mejor dicho solo los Familiares de los Butterfly y Lucitor se molestaron tanto que pareciera que van a atacar.

"¡Sera Mejor que te Vayas ahora!" Tom.

En sus manos unas esferas de fuego aparecen.

"¡Ve Star, dejándolos a nosotros!" Moon.

Star llorara de felicidad.

"¡River! ¡Nuestra Hija va a escapar para ir con su verdadero Amor, Ayúdanos!" Moon.

River se incorpora de inmediato y con un gran salto se coloca al dado de Star y sin pensarlo le da un abrazo a Star y ella se lo devuelve de inmediato.

"Mi pequeña Guerrero, ve a busca Tu amado Marco, ten tu propia familia y vive feliz el resto de tu vida" River.

"¡B-Fly! ¡No te olvides de nosotras! ¡Ve con el Tonto, nosotros te cubrimos!" Pony.

Pony head se coloca frente a ella y apunta su cuerno a cualquiera que desea acercase.

"¡No te olvides de mí! ¡Ve con Marco y cásate con él!" Kelly.

Con una espada gigante se coloca frente a ella.

Algunos de los presentes se levantaron para colocarse enfrente de ella para protegerla de los Lucitor y Butterfly, esto conmovió a Star, Johansen, Pony Head, Nobles, Monstruos y Reinas de otros Reinos se pusieron frente de ella para defenderla.

Las lágrimas no dejan de salir, Star acaba de sentir el apoyo de todas las personas que verdaderamente importan para ella, Todos y cada uno de ellos desea la felicidad de ella.

"Vamos Star ve" Janna.

"Dile a Marco que deje de ser un Cerebrito y regrese a ser Músculos, así se ve mucho mejor, además dile también que le envió saludos" Hekapoo.

Star de inmediato se limpia las lágrimas en su rostro y con una nueva determinación cruza ese portal sin escuchar nada más.

* * *

"Fue su única y ultima verdadera cita que tuvieron. . . " Marco.

Levemente observa su mano recordando la sensación del toque que tuvo con la Star, suaves y finas.

"Por primera vez Marco no tuvo dudas de lo que sentía, no planeo nada solo la llevo a los lugares que se veían divertidos. . . " Marco.

Marco no quiso ni un momento soltar la mano de Star durante toda su cita durante ese tiempo comenzó a dudar si al final debería soltarla.

"¿Profesor?"

Uno delos estudiantes logra devolverlo a la realidad.

"Lo siento, me perdí por un momento. . . " Marco.

Sin ni siquiera ver a sus estudiantes Marco continua su supuesta lección.

* * *

En medio de la explanada de la Universidad un Portal de color azul aparece justo debajo al lado del reloj principal, los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí se quedaron tan sorprendidos que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante esto.

Pero repentinamente una Mujer de cabello dorado brillante, piel blanca, figura esbelta, llevando puesto un vestido largo blanco con decoraciones hermosas, todo parece indicar que escapo de una Boda.

En su rostro se puede apreciar lágrimas, de un lado a otro mueve su rostro intentando buscar a alguien.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más ella toma a una de las estudiantes por los hombros.

"Dime por favor ¿Dónde está Marco Díaz?" Star.

* * *

"Al final Marco, la dejo ir sin intentar detenerla o convencerla, fue patético, pero los dos son sus Amigos. . . " Marco.

A este punto de la historia Marco toma nuevamente la carta que le entrego Star, con simple vistazo es suficiente para provocarle que su lagrimas comienzan a brotar, pero debe contenerse no frente a su estudiantes.

". . . Y Nunca más volvió a verla" Marco.

Marco simplemente da un suspiro con la intención de calmarse.

"¡Maravillosa Historia Profesor!"

Una voz diferente a las que suele escuchar durante su clase toma su atención y para su gran sorpresa es la misma Rectora de la Universidad, en palabras cortas la Jefa de Marco.

"Rectora Sanders ¿Qué está haciendo en mi clase?" Marco.

Es raro que la rectora este en los salones en especial en su clase la cual solo es una materia apreciación a la Literatura Universal.

"Bueno. . . Cuando me dijeron que el Profesor Marco Díaz, había tomado el salón de clase, me pareció demasiado inusual y decidí venir ver personalmente" Sanders.

Intuitivamente Marco revisa su reloj de mano y efectivamente son las 1:25 pm, al parecer Marco había tomado demasiado tiempo del periodo de clases.

"¡L-Lo siento! ¡No volverá a suceder se lo prometo!" Marco.

Con nerviosismo trata de mantenerse su compostura.

"No se preocupes Profesor Díaz" Sanders.

Levemente limpia sus ojos de pequeñas lágrimas.

"Esa fue una Hermosa historia, ¿Debo suponer que ese será su tercer Libro en publicarse?" Sanders.

"Bueno. . . " Marco.

"¡Profesor fue una historia increíble!"

Uno de sus estudiantes grita.

"L-Llore mucho"

"Whaaa"

Marco para cierta sorpresa de Marco muchos de ellos están llorando o incluso intenta contenerse, lo más resaltante de todo es que ninguno abandono el salón a pesar de haber pasado su hora pare esta clase.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, solo hay algo que me gustaría que considerara cambiar. . . " Sanders.

Marco vuelve su mirada a la Rectora Sanders.

". . . Intenta hacerla un final feliz" Sanders.

Marco la mira algo sorprendido.

"Bueno. . . Solo es una sugerencia, pero siento que la Historia que conto debería terminal de esa manera" Sanders.

Si solo fuera verdad, eso fue lo que Marco pensaba, pero desafortunadamente las cosas no terminaron de esa manera para él.

Banck!

Repentinamente la puerta principal del salón se abre fuertemente, todos miran atentamente y quedan impresionados.

La persona que hizo eso es una Mujer con el cabello largo color oro brillante, su piel el blanca, sus ojos son un azul muy profundo pero brillante a la vez, su vestido blanco y ajustado hace resaltar su figura.

Mujeres y Hombres quedaron embobados ante su hermosa apariencia nadie de los presentes esperaba que ella estuviera en este lugar, la rectora Sanders tampoco pudo evitar quedar embobada como los demás.

"¿Star?" Marco.

Todos vuelven su mirada a Marco con cierto asombro.

"¡M-Marco!" Star.

Con una voz casi llorosa y alegre lo llama.

"¿Qué haces. . .?" Marco.

Marco ni siquiera pudo terminar sus palabras debido a que Star camino demasiado rápido para abrazar a Marco, con fuerza.

A pesar de la sorpresa Marco logra responder el abrazaron con la misma facilidad, todos los presentes contuvieron su aliento mientras veían la escena.

Ambos se alejan un poco sin soltar su abrazo par admirarse a los ojos.

"Star, deberías estar en Mewni para casarte con. . . " Marco.

Star coloca su mano en la boca de Marco pare evitar que siga hablando.

"Debería, como Reina de Mewni es mi deber hacerlo. . . pero lo abandone todo para venir a la Tierra" Star.

Lentamente Star coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Marco.

"No quiero casarme con alguien más. . . Yo deseo casarme con Marco Ubaldo Díaz y para ello abandone todo para estar contigo" Star.

Lagrimas del rostro comienza a brotar del rostro de Marco.

"Star~" Marco.

"Marco~" Star.

Khu~ Chu~!

Ambos se besan con mucha pasión, no importa sus alrededores lo único que importa son los labios del uno y otro, sabor de la misma saliva tocándose, la sensación del toque de los mismo labios, sus corazones sonado fuertemente, la sensación es intoxicaste.

Luego de un cierto tiempo ambos se separan y colocan su mirada nuevamente sobre los ojos del uno y otro.

"Acepto" Star.

Con una voz baja Star pronuncia unas palabras las cuales parecen fuera de lugar.

"Esa es mi respuesta para cuando me pidas que nos casemos y tengamos muchos hijos" Star.

Con una sonrisa fuerte y brillante Marco literalmente pierde sus palabras, sin pensarlo del da un beso de la misma magnitud que la primer a vez o incluso mucho más fuerte.

"Wow" Marco.

Luego de sepárese Marco no puede evitar sentir que su cuerpo está flotando, su corazón late con demasiada fuerza, su mente no piensa en nada que no sea Star, además sus manos no desena soltarla en ningún momento.

Luego de una leve concentración Marco vuelve su mirada a la Rectora quien ahora parece que está llorando fuertemente.

"Rectora Sanders, creo que se cómo cambiar mi Historia" Marco.

Luego vuelve a besar a Star con la misma intensidad sin importar nada más, aplausos comienzan brotar, entre los mimos se puede percibir llantos como gritos de alegría, pero nada de eso importa ahora solo importa Star, la Hermosa Mujer que siempre ha amado.

"Star. . . " Marco.

"¿Si?" Star.

"Acepto, mil millones de veces acepto, también" Marco.

"¡M-Marco!" Star.

Con lágrimas en ojos de ambos continúan besándose.

* * *

"¡Acepto!" Marco/Star.

"Por el poder que me otorga el estado de Boston, los declaro Marido y Mujer, ahora pude besar. . . "

Ni siquiera tuvo que terminar de hablar, Star y Marco se besaron con mucha fuerza y pasión que el Juez literalmente quedo boquiabierto.

Marco lleva puesto una camiseta azul marino liza y pantalón negro, con unos convers Negros con blanco, mientras que Star lleva puesto un vestido blanco con verde pastel de una pieza larga hasta las rodillas y tenis Converse igual a los de Marco.

Enseguida aplausos comenzaron a brotar entre los presentes.

"¡Ese es Mijo!" Rafael.

"¡Mi Bebe!" Angie.

Ambos comienzan a llorar fuertemente.

Marco Jr. Simplemente mantiene una sonrisa alegre mientras esta abrazando a su Novia la cual tiene el cabello plateado, con marcas de trébol en sus mejillas y curiosamente un cola sale por debajo de su falda.

"¡Mi Pequeña es una Mujer!" River.

Ni siquiera pudo contenerse y está llorando a la par con Rafael y Angie.

Moon también se encuentra llorando viendo a su Hija casándose con la persona a la que más ama, en este momento la única cosa que importa para ella este verla con esa felicidad.

Entre los presentes en esta pequeña ceremonia se encuentra River y Moon vistiendo ropas similares a los trajes y vestidos más conocidos en la tierra, ellos también están llorando.

Pony vistiendo varias joyas como adorno, Kelly también lleva puesta un vestido de color verde crema que llega hasta sus rodillas.

Janna y Hekapoo también están ahí con unos vestidos más formales de los que llevaban en la ceremonia de Mewni, pero en esta ocasión no están mirando sus celulares, ella miran fijamente a la nueva pareja, con ciertas lagrimas ocultas.

También se pueden ver varios Monstruos gritando de felicidad Buf Frog y sus bebes también están ahí, el clan Johansen, algunas Reinas.

Todos y cada uno de ellos están completamente felices.

"Star te Amo sin saber, desde el momento que te conocí" Marco.

"Yo te Amo desde el momento que diste a probar tus Asombrosos Nachos" Star.

Con un comentaría gracioso ambos ríen y se dan otro beso.

"Esposo~" Star.

"Si Amor~" Marco.

Lentamente se acerca al oído de Marco.

"Quiero un bebe~" Star.

Marco se paraliza al instante mientras que Star comienza a reír, pero para su sorpresa Marco la toma de la mano y jalándola fuera del edificio, claro sin dejar el documento que dicta que están casados.

Todos se quedan algo sorprendidos, al ver como ambos salen rápidamente del lugar.

"¿Marco a dónde vamos?" Star.

Confundida por el comportamiento de su esposo, decide saber exactamente que le sucede.

"Vamos a mi cuarto en la universidad, todavía lo podemos usar antes de cambiarnos" Marco.

Esto confunde a Star.

"¿Para qué. . . ?" Star.

Con rubor en su rostro Marco mira a su esposa con determinación.

"¡Vamos a hacer un Bebe!" Marco.

"¡M-Marco!" Star.

Las Mejillas de Star brillan intensamente a la respuesta de su Esposo.

"¡Lo del B-Bebe era. . .!" Star.

"¡Lo tendremos ahora! ¡Ya perdimos 17 años, es mejor hacerlo ahora mismo!" Marco.

"¡¿Qué le paso a Marco el Chico Seguridad?!" Star.

"¡Creció y ahora tendremos un Bebe!" Marco.

A pesar de toda la vergüenza Star aprieta la mano de su Esposo y confianza lo sigue, mientras salen del edificio.

"¡Marco!" Angie.

"¡Star! ¡¿A dónde van?!" Moon.

Ambas salen después de ellos con preocupación y detrás de ellas salen todos los demás invitados.

"¡Vamos a tener un Bebe! ¡No vemos mañana!" Star.

Todos los presentes se sonrojan al escucharla.

"¡O tal vez en unos días!" Star.

Esto provoca mucha vergüenza a los presentes, Buff Forg cubre los oídos de su Niños o los que pude cubrir, mientras que otros se incomodan ante esto.

Pero a pesar de todo, la mirada de los presentes está llena de alegría y Moon no puede evitar sonreír de felicidad.

Pat.

Una mano cae sobre el hombro de Moon, al voltear es Angie quien la mira con una sonrisa pícara, haciéndola reír de la misma manera.

"Moon ¿Cómo crees que serán nuestro nietos?" Angie.

"Serán Hermosos sin duda" Moon.

Las dos mujeres tienen una conversación feliz mientras imaginan como serán sus nietos.

"¡Déjame ir el maldito, le quitara la pureza a mi Hija!" River.

"¡River están casados ahora es su decisión!" Rafael.

Mientras que Rafael sostiene con toda la fuerza que pude al molesto River.

"¡Además! Solo piensa en nuestros Nietos" Rafael.

River se queda paralizado al escuchar la maravillosa palabra "Nietos"

"¡Serán Hermosos desde luego!" River.

"¡Claro que lo serán!" Rafael.

Ambos comienza a reír fuertemente y luego Rafael le da un abanó a River para celebrar.

* * *

Luego en la Habitación casi vacía de la universidad, Marco abre la puerta mientras lleva cargando a Star entre sus brazos.

Ambos mantienen su sonrisa brillante.

"Marco~" Star.

"Star~" Marco.

Enseguida se dan un beso, luego de eso Marco cierra la puerta y coloca el seguro, para evitar que alguien los moleste durante el día o días.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

This one Shot Chapter make me so happy, thank you for read and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! It's a good night right? Here's the second Chapter so enjoy or not. XD.

* * *

Muchas cosas han pasado 7 años desde que Marco y Star se casaron, lo primero en suceder fue mudarse del Cuarto que tenía en la universidad a una zona residencial la cercana al trabajo de Marco, no hace falta decirlo pero era cara.

Pero era más que Perfecta, casa de dos pisos, cinco cuartos con closet incluido en la parte de arriba, en el primer piso tres cuartos grandes y uno de ellos incluye su propio baño.

Espacio suficiente para una sala de espera, cocina grande con su propio comedor de amplio tamaño, Star lo adoro sin embargo, el costo era mucho.

Star de hecho estaba pensando en tomar "Prestado" algo de oro del reino de Mewni antes de irse, por supuesto Marco la detuvo, alegando que él se encargaría de ello, enseguida de eso tomo una chequera de su saco y sin dudarlo compro la casa.

Tanto la vendedora, como Star se quedaron sorprendidas, claro que la que tomo mucho más fuerte la sorpresa fue la misma vendedora que se desmayó al ver el cheque lleno.

Cuando Star quiso saber cómo es posible que su Esposo tenga tanto dinero, la respuesta de Marco fue que gracias al hecho de poder vivir en la Universidad nunca tuvo la necesidad de gastar en renta o servicios, únicamente por su comida, pudo guardar algo extra, además contando todas las regalías por las ventas de sus dos libros se acumularon al igual que su salario.

Marco asegura que no hay problema en cuanto al dinero, lo más importante era para ellos estar juntos y además el espacio extra puede ser mucha utilidad una vez que tenga a su primer Bebe.

Star definitivamente se alegró tanto que salto en los brazos de Marco para poder besarlo.

Al día siguiente comenzaron las preparaciones para mudarse empezando con las cosas de Star en el castillo, sus ropas, objetos personales entre sus cepillos, armas preferidas, armaduras, peluches favoritos, claro que se obsequió algunos debido a que no los necesitaría mucho y por ultimo sus fotografías más importantes, elegidas especialmente para no traer malos recuerdos entre ella y Marco.

En cuanto a Marco tomo las cosas más importantes o utilices para su nuevo Hogar entre ellos fueron su Libros los cuales eran demasiados que incluso uno de los cuartos de la casa se convirtió en una biblioteca personal para él, actualmente está creando su cuarto Libro para publicar y al ver esto Star creo su propio espacio en uno de los cuartos de arriba junto al de Marco.

Donde tiene todo tipo de pinturas para lienzos al igual que varias de sus armas favoritas y armaduras, hablando de Armas Star obtuvo un nuevo pasatiempo al mudarse y ese fue coleccionar armas que se pueden conseguir en el la Tierra.

De hecho durante su Luna de Miel Star recolecto muchas armas de diferentes países.

Algo verdaderamente inusual es que le encanto tanto el pasatiempo que decidió hacer sus propias armas y venderlas, claro que no muchos tienen este gusto por armas, pero tiene ciertos clientes.

De hecho ella entro en un concurso de Herrería que salió en un programa de Televisión, claro está que de inmediato se inscribió y gano el primer, llevándose a casa un Trofeo de Herrera del Año y 50 mil dólares.

Desde ese entonces Ambos han vivido juntos con gran alegría y recientemente su alegría se incrementó por mucho más.

"¡Gya!"

"Hehehe" Star.

Star carga al pequeño bebe entre sus brazos con una sonrisa enorme y con una pequeño giro, lo coloca en una sillita especial del comedor.

"Ghu"

"¡Ahora a desayunar!" Star.

Enseguida coloca un pequeño plato lleno de papilla de manzana, tomando la cuchara Star comienza alimentar al pequeño infante.

"¡Hmm!"

"Muy rico ¿Verdad? Cristel" Star.

"¡Gya!" Cristel.

Mientras devora la siguiente cucharada, Cristel da pequeños saltos en su mesita mientras come alegremente, definitivamente le gusta el sabor.

"¡Eres tan Hermosa!" Star.

Star esta tan alegre que no puede contener su risa, la bebe Cristel tiene apenas cumplirá 1 año de nacida, con una tez de piel café clara, cabellos café oscuro corto, el ojo derecho tiene un color Azul profundo al igual que el de su Madre, el otro ojo es color Café rojizo, además, lo más resaltante hay una marca en su mejilla derecha tiene la forma de un pequeños sol color Naranja Amarillento, mientras que su lado izquierdo tiene la forma de una Luna Creciente color Negro.

"¿Quién es el Hermoso bebe de Mamá?" Star.

"¡Gya!" Cristel.

"Tú lo eres, si, tú lo eres~" Star.

Star da pequeños besos a su bebe Cristel entre cada cucharada de comida.

"Ma, deja en paz a la Bebe"

Una voz algo chillona de un chico pequeño de complexión delgada entra al comedor.

"La vas a volver una Niña mimada"

"¡Buenos Días mi Little Marco!" Star.

Con una voz muy alegre y brillantes recibe al pequeño Chico, pero él reacciona con cierta molestia al escucharla hablar de esa manera.

"¡Ma! ¡Por favor deja de llamarme de esa manera!" L. Marco.

Pero Star no deja de sonreírle.

"Pffff, no seas tímido, además eres mi Little Marco ¿Verdad?" Star.

L. Marco solo rueda sus ojos en molestia, luego de eso entra a la cocina para tomar un plato y con un chasquido de sus dedos una de las gavetas altas se abre y lentamente la caja de cereal baja del lugar donde estaba, envuelta con una energía color morada y automáticamente se abre para servirle un plato de cereal.

"¡Oye! ¡Prepare el Almuerzo para todos, al menos sírvete algo para comer! ¡Y no uses Magia de esa manera! ¡Hay ser más. . . !" Star.

Con molestia comienza a regañar a su primer Hijo Mayor, por su parte L. Marco vuelve a rodar sus ojos en molestia y comienza a comer el cereal sin preocupación, este pequeño niño esta fastidiado por el mismo sermón cada mañana.

Este Chico tiene solo 6 años de edad, su cabello es color café claro o fácilmente comparado a un dorado con café una mezcla inusual, sus ojos son azules claros brillantes, el cual lleva una suéter rojo, que por cierto Star lo obliga a llevar puesto la mayor parte del tiempo porque le recuerda mucho a su Esposo, además lleva un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino y tenis color azul con amarillo brillante, en sus mejillas se puede ver la imagen de unos diamantes iguales a los que tiene Moon solo que el color de estos son negro azabache.

Claro esto lo convierte en el favorito de su abuela Moon, algo interesante es que puede usar magia al igual que Star o probablemente mucho mejor que ella.

* * *

Puede que muchos no lo puedan creer pero Star aprendió a cocinar por la razón de que quería demostrarle a Marco que ella podía hacerse cargo de todo en la casa.

Con mucha, No, lo correcto sería decir con demasiado trabajo y esfuerzo logro ese propósito, claro que con ayuda de Angie, Jackie y Starfan 13, también un poco de Janna se logró, pero en el proceso destruyo parte de la cocina de los Díaz.

Y orgullosamente le presento los resultados de su mortal practica a Marco quien estaba muy sorprendió pero sin duda estaba muy feliz, esto fue hasta que supo que destruyo la cocina de sus padres, por supuesto el pago toda la reparación.

* * *

Star simplemente lo mira con enojo, por alguna razón comienza a sentir una especie de DeJavu ante las palabras de su Madre sobre el comportamiento de su Hijo.

" _Star, créeme tus Hijo te harán pasar un pequeño infierno_ " Moon.

" _Cuando sean un poco más grandes ellos dejaran de hacerte caso_ " Angie.

" _Si esos pasa llévalos a una cacería y serán más cercanos de lo que jamás serán_ " River.

" _Solo ten paciencia ellos aprenderán cuando crezcan_ " Rafael.

Esos fueron sus concejos o advertencias depende de cómo lo vean.

Lo Horrible de todo esto fue lo que le había advertido su Mamá y Angie, nunca lo creyó, ni siquiera pensó en que se volvería una realidad, pero al historia fue otra cosa, tanto su Mamá como Angie acertaron en esa predicción, esto es algo que le molesta mucho a la Actual Star.

"Ahbu" Cristel.

Pero luego de escuchar a su Bebe Cristel la sonrisa vuelve a su rostro, sin ninguna duda Su Bebe Cristel es la mejor de todos y sin duda su Bebe Cristel adora a su Mamá.

"Buenos Días, Star" Marco.

Marco rápidamente entra a la Cocina con cierto apuro, Star solo puede sonreírle, después de todo los dos estuvieron despiertos hasta muy noche jugando.

"Buenos Días Esposo" Star.

Star lo recibió con la más tierna y hermosa sonrisa, Marco no puede evitar perderse en esos hermosos ojos.

"Buenos Días Hijo" Marco.

Pero aun así logra continuar saludando a sus Hijos.

"Buenas" L. Marco.

"Y Buenos Días para ti también Cristel" Marco.

"¡Hya!" Cristel.

La bebe literalmente salta al ver a su Padre, extrañamente ella lo adora mucho y cuando Marco esta en casa Cristel solo quiere pasar todo el tiempo con él, de hecho Star le provoca algo de enojo al ver que su Niña prefiere mucho más a su Papá.

Posteriormente Marco se acerca a Star y ambos se miran intensamente por un par de segundos para posteriormente darse un beso largo dando respiraciones momentáneas mientras duraba a la sensación suave y dulce entre los dos.

"Euww" L. Marco.

L. Marco hace una mueca de desagrado al ver como sus Padres que se demuestran demasiado afectivos como es de costumbre todas las mañanas, a Marco no le molesta en lo absoluto, pero a Star parece ser esa actitud es algo que definitivamente no le agrada de su Hijo.

"¡Euh!" Cristel.

Mientras que la Bebe Cristel intenta imitar a su Hermano.

"Para tu información Jovencito, la razón de tu nacimiento es debido a nuestro gran amor que expresamos cada Día y Noche" Star.

Una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada aparece en el rostro de Star.

"¡Star!" Marco.

Marco intenta detener a Star de decir algo innecesario, pero. . .

"Marco y yo nos amamos cada noche sin pena, solo disfrutamos nuestro amor a través de nuestros cuerpos. . . ¡¿Hum?!" Star.

Marco de inmediato cubre la boca de su Esposa para evitar que siga diciendo más de lo necesario.

Por otra parte L. Marco los observa con completo asco antes de dejar su cereal a medio comer en la mesa, al escuchar a sus Padres diciendo como fue concebido fue suficiente para perder el apetito.

"Gracias por arruinar mi desayuno, voy por mi mochila" L. Marco.

L. Marco se levanta de su asiento dispuesto a irse a su habitación.

"¡Buenos Días a Todos!"

Esta voz suena completamente alegre.

"Buenos ~"

Mientras que esta suena perezosa.

Dos voces llaman la atención de los presentes en la cocina.

"¡Buenos días Niñas!" Star.

Con una alegría enrome devuelve el saludo.

"Buenos Días Aurora, Buenos Días Elizabeth" Marco.

"Hey" L. Marco.

Dos niñas de 4 años de edad, entran a la cocina una de las dos tiene el cabello castaño claro y corto, ambas tienen una tez de piel idéntica como el de su papa, ojos celestes, en su mejillas se pueden ver las marcas características de la Familia Butterfly.

Una de las dos lleva puesta una blusa de color azul marino, con una falda de color negro, Converce's azules, su cabello los tiene recogido con una coleta, esta Niña es Aurora la segunda Hija que Star tuvo con Marco.

Ella se caracteriza por ser muy amable, alegre, siempre encuentra la menare de estar poner una sonrisa en el rostro de todos, podría decirse que tiene un parecido a Star cuando estaba más joven y en sus mejillas tiene marcas de una estrella invertida.

Star adora esas marcas en las mejillas, pero en el caso de Marco lo siente algo tétrico considerando el significado aquí en la Tierra, pentagrama, aunque su personalidad es dulce como la miel, lo cual hace que Marco sienta más tranquilidad.

Por su parte Elizabeth lleva su cabello recogido en dos coletas, sus ojos son celestes, en sus mejillas se aprecia la forma de un triángulo equilátero.

Marco adora esas mejillas debido a la perfecta forma, Star por su parte le da algo de escalofrió ver esa imagen de perfección ya que le hace recordar St. Olga, pero gracias a esa personalidad despreocupada la hace olvidar esa sensación.

Ella lleva puesto un vestido Verde claro de una pieza sin mangas, con unas calcetas negras, converce's Negros y su personalidad ella tiende a ser muy tranquila, casi no habla con muchas personas, ella es la tercera en nacer.

Una característica muy fuerte de ella es que pareciera que casi nada le importa, pero ¿Quién la puede culpar? Sus hermanos pueden usar Magia al igual que su Mamá, Abuela e incluso han visitado otras dimensiones la han dejado sin sentir sorpresas.

Aunque una cosa de ella le encanta ir con Hekapoo para hablar y jugar, al parecer la misma Hekapoo también adora a Elizabeth.

Estas dos niñas son gemelas y nacieron dos años después de L. Marco, La familia de Star y Marco se conforma de cuatro Hijos, empezando por el Mayor Marco quien Star lo apodo Little Marco debido a que cuando nació le vio gran parecido a Marco y sin dudarlo Star quiso llamarlo igual que él.

Luego tenemos a las Gemelas Aurora quien es la Mayor y Elizabeth quien es la menor de las dos, ni Star o Marco se esperaba que ellas llegaran, cuando descubrieron que ellas venían en cambio ambos estaban tan emocionados que no podían dejar de sonreír.

Y por último tienen a la más pequeña Cristel la cual nació con rasgos muy inusuales, de hecho hubo ciertas complicaciones durante el parto pero por casi un milagro pudo nacer, lo inusual además se su apariencia había unos rasgos tan extraños en sus órganos.

Star y Marco se preocuparon y decidieron buscar asistencia de las personas más capacitadas de Mewni y de la Tierra.

De hecho los Curanderos Mewmanos decían que ella no parecía canalizar nada de Magia lo cual le causaría problemas al crecer, cuando intentaban usar magia hechizos de sanación no parecía hacerle efecto, lo que le dijeron fue que nunca podrá usar Magia, esto entristecía a Star, la ventaja fue que no hallaron nada malo así que podría vivir sin problema por mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo ellos desean revisarla de vez en cuando.

En cuanto a los Doctores Humanos era tan extraña la morfología de la niña, las Palcas, tomografías, escaners, pruebas de sangre, ninguna mostraban nada inusual, a parte de sus órganos inusualmente movidos de lugar, por concluir ellos decidieron pedirle a Marco y Star que la trajeran a revisiones frecuentes, solo por precaución, aparte de eso no le encontraron nada mal con ella.

Pero sin complicaciones más grandes la criaron con gran cariño, además es la más consentida de los Hermanos.

Los tres Mayores son capaces de usar magia de manera libre sin la necesidad de la varita, L. Marco fue capaz de usar Magia a los cuatro años, luego recientemente las gemelas Aurora y Elizabeth están comenzado a utilizarla con mayor frecuencia, en el caso de Cristel puede que no pueda usar Magia como se lo dijeron los Curanderos pero mientras ella este sana y feliz, eso es más que suficiente para Star y Marco.

La pequeña Cristel adora a su Padre tanto que cuando Marco la carga ella no desea separarse de él, claro que Marco la adora por ser muy cercana con él.

De hecho cuando Cristel y Marco están juntos Star no puede evitar tener celos sobre eso y cuando la tomaba por la fuerza para separarlos ella se aferra tanto a él que parece una especie de pegamento, sin duda tiene la fuerza de un Mewnano.

Y cuando por fin logra separarlos Cristel no deja de llorar, gritar o patalear lo cual solo la deja con la alternativa de devolverla con Marco, cuando pasa eso Star ignora a su Esposo por todo el resto del día o hasta que Marco la lleva a la cama en brazos como cuando se casaron o hasta que la bese lo primero que suceda.

Si Cristel es la Hija de Papá.

* * *

"¡Nos vemos!" L. Marco.

"¡Bye!" Aurora.

"Bye ~" Elizabeth.

Los niños salen de la casa y suben al Carro listos para ir a la escuela.

"¡No lleguen tarde recuerden que vendrán a cenar todos sus Abuelos!" Star.

"¡Ahu!" Cristel.

Star está despidiendo a sus Hijos en la entrada de la casa y en brazos lleva a la Bebe Crsitel.

"Me voy Star" Marco.

"Vuelve pronto" Star.

Ambos se miran fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose por un instante, antes de darse un beso suave, delicado y dulce.

"¡HaA!" Cristel.

Cristel separa a ambos con sus gritos de molestia, siempre hace eso cuando Star y Marco se besan frente a ella.

"Tambien tengo uno para ti Cristel" Marco.

Luego de eso Marco se acerca a la pequeña frente de la Bebe y le da un pequeño beso en su frente.

"¡Gya!" Cristel.

Eso siempre le agrada.

"Buen nos vemos" Marco.

Con eso marco se retira al carro listo para llevar a sus Hijos a la escuela y de ahí a la Universidad.

Esta es la vida diaria de la Nueva Familia Díaz Butterfly, luego de abandonar el Reino, Mewni se convirtió en una República democrática gobernada por un consejo que rige en armonía, además recibieron mucha ayuda por parte de Moon, Tom y por extraño que parezca Eclipsa también ayudo a crear la Republica de Mewni.

Tom ahora parece que está saliendo con una Princesa del Reino Vecino y por lo que parece se llevan muy bien ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente tendrán una boda a la cual asistir próximamente.

En cuanto a Moon y River, actualmente compraron la casa de al lado de la residencia de los Díaz, claro que tuvieron que pagar más de lo que habían anticipado, pero sirvió bien, ahora los Brutterfly y Díaz son vecinos y familia.

"Ahora vamos a dentro Bebe" Star.

"Ghu" Cristel.

Al entrar a la cocina Star sienta a Bebe Cristel en su silla especial, luego de eso mueve sus manos al frente de la cocina y un brillo color rosa empieza a ser emitido de entre ellas.

"¡Super Levitato!" Star.

Con eso los platos sucios empiezan a flotar hacia el fregadero, luego de un estropajo y el jabón hace lo mismo, luego las sillas se mueven fuera de la cocina acompañados de la mesa, luego la escoba, el recogedor y por último el trapeador.

Esta ha sido la manera en que Star puede mantener la casa limpia sin problemas, aunque quedaron de hacer Magia muy seguido para no despertar sospechas de los vecinos, Star se las ingenia para no ser vista.

"¡¿Qué dices Cristel es muy divertido. . . . ?!" Star.

La magia desaparece y todos los objetos caen al suelo haciendo un gran escándalo, Star por su parte ignora todo lo sucedido ay que al voltear a ver s su Bebe ella no se encuentra en su silla.

"Ho no, no, no, no ¡Cristel! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" Star.

Con pánico y miedo comienza a revisar el lugar de una lado a otro tratando de encontrar a su adorado Bebe.

"¡Cristel sal de inmediato donde quiera que estés!" Star.

Lentamente la histeria y la preocupación comienzan a adueñarse de ella.

"¡Otra vez no, Por Favor! ¡Cristel!" Star.

Rápidamente comienza a buscarla por toda la casa.

* * *

"Ghu" Cristel.

Por lo más inusual o extraño en este momento la pequeña Cristel se encuentra en el techo de casa viendo en dirección donde su Papá y Hermanos se fueron.

Puede que no lo parezca pero esta niña es un genio innato.

Desde que tiene conciencia siempre ha querido ir con ellos, puede que sus hermanos vayan a un lugar para jugar o para buscar algo de comida, Cristel no lo sabe pero quiere ir.

O tal vez ir con su Papá ir a donde vaya, puede que este en un lugar donde haya muchos libros como los que él tiene, no sabe que es lo que digan esos símbolos pero seguro su papa le dirá que significa.

Este es el pequeño sueño de la Bebe Cristel, este es el motivo por el cual quiere crecer lo más rápido posible.

"Mhaco" Cristel.

Ese no solo es el nombre de su Hermano, también es el nombre de su amado Papá, siempre que está sola intenta pronunciar su nombre y quizás pronto puede hacerlo bien, una sonrisa infantil aparece en su pequeño rostro mientras toma asiento en el techo manteniendo su vista a donde ellos fueron.

"¡Cristel!" Star.

Luego de eso la voz de su Mamá la hace regresar a la realidad.

"¡Marco me matara! ¡Regresa de una vez o voy a llorar!" Star.

Se puede notar lo preocupada que esta.

"Huh" Cristel.

Luego de un pop Cristel se desaparece del techo de la casa y aparece en el cuarto de sus Padres esperando a ser encontrada.

"¡Gracias al Maíz! ¡Mi Bebe!" Star.

Star de inmediato corre hacia ella para tomarla en brazos y con eso intentara no dejarla sola ningún momento, aunque ella lo volverá a hacer.

* * *

Las aventuras de Marco y Star no terminaron completamente solo cambiaron a un ángulo diferente, de viajes a explorar dimensiones desconocidas, enemigos nuevos a la aventura más grande y perfecta que jamás podrían tener.

Ahora sus Hijos son su nuevo mundo y es deber de ellos cuidar de que crezcan adecuadamente.

Eso y también las propias aventuras de sus Hijos, así como la posible preocupación de Marco será la Mewbwetad de sus Hijas solo espera que su Hijo no sufra de ella.

Pero Star siempre estará con él y ninguno de los dos se separadora de uno u otro después de todo ahora y para siempre son familia.

* * *

I been away from the keyboard for a long time, so I'm sorry, the fault falls in my Xbox console and the game Mass Effect 1, 2, 3 and 4, the game it's too long and consume all my time, but it to entertaining.

A very good RPG game.

Thank you for reading this chapter, I'll hope you like it, so see you next one.

By the way **Mewbety** Chapter of **Star an Jacki vs the Forces of Love** it's coming next and **The True Jackie** Chapter too or probably an extra **Chapter 12.5** , then **Díaz Family Ordinary days** will be the next one and last one but not less important two extra Chapters of **The Quest of Cristel Butterfly** and then the beautiful **Sequels** of this Fanfinc.

The Name **The Adventures of Cristel Butterfly** so wait for that! XD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not a Chapter** , sorry about that.

Hey guys! It's been a while, is it?

Well first of all apologies, has you already know I've not update any fanfics of my, reason? My right shoulder got hurt, really badly, so the Dr. told me not move at all for five to six weeks, that's mean unable to use my arm and hand, no typing or writing or anything, Damn it.

Anyway, yesterday good news come, he said "You can use your arm know" and I said "Hell Yeah!" so that's mean back to work~ so new chapter will come~

Be patients guys! Here I come! I'll promise update all my finfics.

Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Star and Jackie vs the Forces of Love (AU) CH 1 (Original Idea).**

* * *

Surprise! The original history it's re-upload on this place.

* * *

 **Star y Jackie.**

Marco Díaz es el chico más Popular en la Academia Echo Creek, sus notas son perfectas, ha ayudo al equipo de Futbol Americano a derrotar por primera vez en años a sus enemigos mortales los guerreros, no solo eso es muy versátil es excelente cocinando, amable, responsable y actualmente toma lecciones de Karate en un Dojo del Centro Comercial es cinturón rojo, Además está por conseguir el Cinturón Negro lo cual es algo impresionante para un chico de 15 Años de edad, normalmente toma años poder llegar a conseguirlo pero él es un caso algo especial.

Todas la chicas de la Academia suspiran por él saludándolo con miradas coquetas otras lanzando besos al aire, los chicos por su parte los saludan con palabras amables, respeto y admiración.

Muchas chicas lo han invitado a salir pero siempre rechaza de la manera más amable que puede esto es debido a la carga de actividades que tiene tanto académicas, deportivas y las lecciones de Karate lo mantienen ocupado, con muy poco tiempo para poder realizar alguna actividad extra.

Por supuesto las chicas comprenden perfectamente a Marco, pero esto no desanima a ninguna de ellas, en especial a Brittney Wong quien tiene sus ojos puestos sobre él, con la ayuda del equipo de porristas mantienen a raya a cualquiera de tomar cualquier tipo de iniciativa sobre la persona en cuestión, claro que esto es desconocido para el mismo Marco.

En estos momentos Marco se está caminado por los pasillos de la academia siendo saludados por todos los que se encuentra en su camino, algunos chocan sus puños otros lo saludan formalmente, hasta los profesores saludan con respeto y orgullo.

Excepto una Chica de Cabello corto color rubio claro con un mechón pintado de color azul neón una camisa blanca de mangas y cuello verde, unos pantalones cortos de color cían que hacen juego con sus zapatos y un collar de una concha de mar dorada que suele mantener con sus otros trajes.

Mientras se desliza lentamente en su patineta mira a Marco e inclina su cabeza ligeramente expresando un saludo, por su parte él le devuelve el saludo de la misma manera, continuando su camino en dirección a su casillero, al igual que Marco.

Esta Chica se llama Jackie Lynn Thomas y está completamente loca por Marco Díaz, una vez que esta fuera el alcance de la vista de Marco se detiene a observarlo con un mirada fija sobre cualquier movimiento que haga, claro que esto lo hace desde un lugar donde no pueda ser vista por nadie.

"Cielos, es tan patético y perturbador"

Jackie se sorprende al escuchar una voz detrás de ella y al voltear se mejor amiga Janna Ordonia quien es una chica delgada de piel oscura, cabello azul y ojos café siempre viste una chaqueta azul sobre una blusa verde oliva, una falda tableada de color amarillo, un par de botas y su característico gorro verde, Jackie no sabe cómo puede ser amiga de ella, a pesar de su personalidad retorcida debido a sus gustos extraños todo relacionado a lo sobrenatural, su personalidad traviesa tiende a meterla en problemas, pues se divierte al jugar bromas a la gente y causarles temor.

"¿Realmente esperas que se fije en ti, saludándolo de esa manera y actuando como la chica Cool?" Janna.

"Para tu información es un saludo especial entre nosotros" Jackie.

Levantando su pecho de orgullos.

"Claro, Claro, lo que tú digas" Janna.

Le responde con sarcasmo.

"¿Sabes algo? Sino tomas la iniciativa pronto, otra chica lo podrá tomar antes de que te des cuenta" Janna.

Esto deja a Jackie algo nerviosa.

"V-Vamos, Janna, Todos saben que Marco no tiene el Tiempo en estos momentos para mantener un relación, además, se está preparando para una prueba muy importante de Karate para obtener su cinturón Negro" Jackie.

"¿Pero que pasara cuando acabe?" Jackie.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Janna.

"Lo que quiero decir es ¿Qué pasara después de tenga el tiempo? Sabes, muchas chicas están sobre él" Janna.

Jackie se queda en silencio.

"¿Qué tal si Marco acepta alguna invitación de alguna chica?" Janna.

"Estas diciendo, si no actuó rápido. . ." Jackie.

". . . Perderás tu oportunidad" Janna.

Jackie se queda sin palabras.

"Un Consejo, trata de avanzar más haya de tu 'Saludo' a un 'Hola' y quizás cuando tenga el Tiempo tú serás la Chica que este en su mente" Janna.

Jackie comienza a preocuparse de las palabras de Janna, Durante todos estos años, ella solo ha podido realizar un saludo entre ellos, comenzando cuestionarse si debería seguir o cambiar el método de aproximación que tiene con Marco.

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por sonido del timbre el cual indica inicio de clases.

"Bien, vamos a clases Miss Skullnick es muy estricta" Janna.

"S-Si" Jackie.

Ambas chicas se dirigen al salón y toman asiento, durante la clase a Jackie le cuesta Trabajo concentrarse en la clase de Matemáticas lo cual le provoca sueño la única manera de poder pasar el tiempo es concentrarse en Marco quien toma notas de la clase.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas favor de Favor de presentarse en la oficina de Director"

Su pensamientos son interrumpidos por los altavoces los cual la llaman.

"Parece que alguien está en problemas" Janna.

Habla con una voz en burla ante esto Jackie solo gira levemente sus ojos en desagrado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una tierra lejana llamada Mewni donde los vientos son agradables, el agua es tan clara como la el cristal más fino, praderas tan verdes abundantes de comida y llena de Magia, se observa un enorme arcoíris brillante y hermoso irradia una luz muy cálida envolviendo a la ciudad fuertemente, lo aldeanos corren en todas direcciones, unos se arrastran mientras que otros gritan en pánico de las abrazadoras llamas provocando destrucción a su paso provenientes del hermoso arcoíris.

A la distancia podemos observar a una princesa con vestido largo con varias tonalidades de color Azul con marcas de corazones en él, piel clara, tiene una figura delgada y esbelta. Ella tiene un grueso pelo rubio hasta las rodillas. Ojos azules como el cielo y una marca en forma de corazón sobre cada mejilla, una indicación de su herencia real, además porta una Varita Mágica de poder inimaginable, con la cual ha creado el Hermoso Arcoíris de la Destrucción.

Poco a poco se aleja lentamente de la ciudad con la intención de poder evitar ser regañada por este acto.

"¡Estoy en Problemaaaaaas!" Star.

Alejándose más rápido comienza hablar para sí misma.

* * *

El castillo es el lugar desde donde ha reinado la familia Butterfly por generaciones ahí mismo está la sala del trono donde dos asientos se encuentra al final del salón estos son el Trono de la Reyna y el Rey quien en estos momentos observan a la Princesa Star Butterfly quien no ha tomado contacto visual a ellos.

"Star" Reina Moon.

Con una voz profunda y seria toma la atención de su hija.

"Has tenido la varita por 10 meses y desde entonces solo has causado estragos por todo el Reino" Reina Moon.

"Yo no los llamaría Estragos, diría más que son accidentes divertidos" Star.

Con una voz temblorosa y temerosa responde a si Madre.

"Inundar los campos de Maíz no lo llamaría accidente divertido" Reina Moon.

"El Maíz necesitaba Agua" Star.

"¿Al igual que el pueblo de cultivos?" Reina Moon.

Haciendo una pausa toma un respiro para poder continuar.

"Llenar las minas de Materiales preciosos con Magma no ayuda a los mineros en poder derretir el material, hacer un muro gigantesco para proteger el reino funciona mejor si lo contralles de abajo hacia arriba, no empezando a construir desde arriba para luego caer sobre las ciudad, Iluminar la noche con relámpagos para ayudar a los guardias en la noche no es buena idea si esos rayos son atraídos por las armaduras de los guardias o lo más reciente un Arcoíris Gigante que provoca llamas que consumen al pueblo" Reina Moon.

Star se queda sin palabras ante esto.

"Así que tu Padre y yo hemos decidido enviarte a un lugar para que puedas practicar tu Magia con la Varita" Reina Moon.

"Un lugar llamado Tierra" Rey River.

"¿Tierra?" Star.

Después de que todos los sirvientes subieran todas pertenencias de Star abren un portal con destino a la Tierra.

Lo que nadie sabía es que todos estaban vigilados por un monstruo Sapo desde las sombras o mejor dicho desde el árbol cercano al carruaje.

Star se encuentra en estos momentos en una pequeña oficina, sus padres se encuentran en una conversación con una persona de estatura más baja que su padre, tiene un cuerpo corpulento, es calvo pero posee un poco de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y un bigote negro vestido con un traje gris oscuro y una camiseta lila, lentes de marco rectangular y una corbata de moño azul.

Por su parte Sus padres le entregaron nueva ropa para usar la cual consiste un vestido aguamarina, botas moradas, una bolsa con la forma de estrella y por ultimo una tiara de color rojo con cuernos, ella sabe que esa tiara es un recuerdo de su Ex-Novio que a presar de haber terminado su relación por los ataque de celos e ira a ella le agrado el estilo y por ese motivo la conserva.

"Esto no va a funcionar"

Estas son las palabras de la persona que se llama Director Skeeves.

"Inscribir a un alumno con ningún antecedente previo de otra institución académica es imposible además los cursos ya iniciaron esto simplemente será imposible de. . ." Director Skeeves.

Antes de poder continuar más aun en su explicación el Rey River le entrega un cofre con Joyas y Oro.

". . . ¡Lo cual se puede arreglar con algo de vieja papelería y contactos! ¡¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?!" Director Skeeves.

"Lo más pronto posible" Reina Moon.

De repente las luces comienzan a encender y apagar constante mente.

"¡¿Decían que no había magia en este lugar?!" Star.

Habla con gran entusiasmo y alegría mientras presiona constantemente el interruptor de Luz.

"Necesitara un Guía. . . Pero." Rey River.

Acercándose mira al Director Skeeves con unos ojo llenos de una gran intención de matar e ira.

"Tiene que ser una Mujer, por ningún motivo debe ser Hombre ¿Esta Claro?" Rey River.

"C-Creo que tengo a la persona adecuada aquí" Director Skeeves.

Sacando un carpeta de su escritorio comienza a revisar varias hojas y al encontrar la que buscaba comienza a revisarla, enseguida voltea en dirección a al micrófono, presiona el botón.

"Jackie Lynn Thomas favor de Favor de presentarse en la oficina de Director" Director Skeeves.

Jackie se detiene frente a la puerta de la oficina del Director Skeeves preguntándose del porque ser llamada.

" _No he hecho nada Malo hasta donde sé, ¿Entonces que podría ser?_ " Jackie.

Se cuestiona si misma tratando de pensar en la razón por la cual la llamaron, en ese momento una chispa de electricidad llega a su mente.

" _N-No Puede ser, ¿S-Se Habrán dado cuenta que he estado siguiendo a Marco a su casa? o ¿Que el estado tomado fotos en secreto? o Tal vez ¿Que me quede por accidente me quede con su suéter rojo?_ " Jackie.

Tratando de mantener la calma comienza a poner una cara de lo más tranquila que puede, no lo parece pero Jackie es una especialista para poder fingir cualquier tipo de expresión y no ser detectada por nadie incluso sus padres han sido incapaces de poder descifrar sus actuaciones, una vez que se coloca en su personaje con calma en su rostro toca al puerta de la oficina.

"Adelante" Director Skeeves.

Una vez que obtiene el permiso abre la puerta, pero para su sorpresa en el interior hay tres personas desconocidas más en la Oficina.

Un nombre de corta estatura y complexión robusta, piel clara, ojos azules y el cabello y barba rubios. Viste una chaqueta azul de hombreras doradas, una capa azul, pantalones grises, botas negras y lleva una corona de oro a su lado se encuentra una Mujer de alta estatura y piel clara. Tiene un gran cabello en forma de corazón de color azul pálido, ojos azules y una marca en cada mejilla con la forma de diamantes de color rosa, ella usa un elegante vestido azul con hombreras con forma de alas y una falda con forma de corazón de color azul blanco cuyos peplos acentúan sus caderas. Sobre su cabeza descansa una corona dorada adornada con un diamante y por ultimo una Chica de cabellera Dorada Ojos Azules profundos vestida con un vestido aguamarina, botas moradas, una bolsa con la forma de estrella una tiara de color rojo con cuernos.

"Permítanme presentarlos ella es Jackie Lynn Thomas y será la Guía de su hija durante su estadía en La Academia, además se quedara en casa de ella" Director Skeeves.

"¿He?" Jackie.

Sorprendida por la repentina noticia aunque por otra parte se encuentra aliviada de no tener que estar en problemas.

"Muy Bien, Srta. Thomas, por favor muestre los alrededores a la Srta. . . Digo La Princesa Butterfly mientras termino al inscripción con los Reyes Butterfly" Director Skeeves.

"Si" Jackie.

* * *

Mientras Jackie muestra los alrededores a su nueva compañera, ambas comenzaron a tener una conversación sobre sus gustos en comida, intereses, incluso el tipo de chico que prefieren y sobre todo el hecho de que ella es una Princesa de Otra Dimensión capaz de usar Magia con su varita, al igual, la razón de ¿Por qué? se encuentra aquí.

"Así que, ¿Creaste un Arcoíris en llamas que arraso el Pueblo?" Jackie.

"No mi mejor Momento, debido a que recibí mi varita hace 10 meses solo he caudado más que problemas" Star.

"Entonces la idea es practicar tu Magia y ser capaz de controlar la Varita" Jackie.

"Sip" Star.

"Cielos, Parece mucho trabajo" Jackie.

"No tienes ni Idea" Star.

Repentinamente Jackie empuja a Star detrás de los arbustos de la explanada, confundida por el repentino comportamiento de su nueva amiga Star la observa en confusión.

"¿Jackie? . . ." Star.

"Shuuu. . . Ahí Esta" Jackie.

Después de ser detenida por Jackie, Star la observa y ella tiene la visión perdida en otra dirección con una sonrisa algo extraña, al poner atención nota que Jackie tiene sus ojos perdidos sobre un chico de complexión delgada, piel bronceada, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones, y un pequeño lunar en la mejilla derecha, vestido con una camisa de color gris claro, un suéter rojo, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos de deporte marrones con blanco.

"¡Ya Entiendo! ¡Él te gusta!" Star.

Star alza la voz de emoción la cual sorprende a Jackie y ella inmediatamente cubre la boza de Star con ambas manos.

"¡Guarda Silencio o Nos vera!" Jackie.

Momentos después el chico llega su casillero, dejando sus libros y de ahí se dirige al Gimnasio.

"¡¿Por qué no hablas con él?!" Star.

Con una Gran sonrisa y alegría pregunta a Jackie.

"¿Hablar con él? Eso sería peligroso" Jackie.

Le responde con una sonrisa algo forzada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Star.

Pregunta algo confundida.

"Sígueme y lo vera tu misma" Jackie.

Ambas salen de los arbustos y comienzan a seguir a Marco a distancia.

Mientras camina por los pasillos Star nota que todos las personas con las que se topa comienzan a saludarlo en especial las chicas, cada una de ellas tienen su mirada sobre ya sea saludándolo con miradas coquetas otras levantando sus manos mientras el devuelve de la misma manera, una vez que Marco se retira de la vista de las chicas, ellas comienzan a mirarse con furia y celos.

"¡Él me miro a Mi!"

"¡¿Estas ciega?! ¡Sus ojos se fijaron en mí!"

"¡Ambas están Mal! ¡Él observo mi figura!"

Después de un breve intercambio de comentarios las chicas comenzaron a actuar como Leonas salvajes peleando por el último trozo de carne después de no haber comido por varios días.

"Vaya, eso es. . ." Star.

Se quedó sin palabras al ver como las chicas comienza a pelear entre ellas.

"Si, es una Locura, su nombre es Marco Ubaldo Díaz aunque a él le gusta que lo llamen Marco o Díaz como ya te diste cuenta es el chico más popular y deseado por las chicas" Jackie.

"Hum, Es Lindo no cabe duda, pero más importante ¿No deberías pelear por él también?" Star.

"No soy muy buena peleando, además me da mucha vergüenza, una vez me topé con él por accidente y solo hice el ridículo" Jackie.

* * *

Jackie se encuentra en si casillero tomando los libros para la siguiente clase, justo cuando se da vuelta se estrella con una persona.

"Perdona ¿Estas bien? No me di cuenta de estaba. . ." Jackie.

Jackie no pudo terminar sus palabras al darse cuenta de quién es la persona con la cual se había topado.

"No es culpa mía se me estaba haciendo tarde para la siguiente clase que olvide mi cuaderno ¿Y tú Estás Bien?" Marco.

" _Vamos Jackie, esta es tu oportunidad de oro para hablar con Marco no lo Arruines_ " Jackie.

Dándose ánimos a sí misma.

"N-No Te preocupes, Mi cabeza es tan dura como un Piedra, que cuando patino no mesecito Casco" Jackie.

Jackie Mantiene su mirada en Marco quien se encuentra algo sorprendido por la respuesta que acaba de recibir.

" _¡Maldición!_ " Jackie.

Jackie Grita en su cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

"¡Ha, ha, ha!" Marco.

Marco comienza a riese.

"Esa fue buena, buenos, nos vemos después si no llegare tarde a Clases" Marco.

Marco comienza a retirarse en dirección al salón de clases.

"¡Claro! ¡Que la Fuerza te acompañe!" Jackie.

Jackie se despide con un saludo militar manteniéndolo has no ver más a Marco.

"¡Maldición! ¡Lo arruine de Nuevo!" Jackie.

"Wow" Star.

"Eso fue lo mismo que dije cuando lo vi" Janna.

"¡Janna!" Jackie.

Star y Jackie se sorprender de la repentina aparición Janna la amiga de Jackie.

"Y debo recordarte, esa vez fue Patético" Janna.

"Déjame en Paz" Jackie.

Jackie responde con molestia.

". . . ¿Jackie?" Star.

"¡Ha! Perdona, Star déjame presentarte ella es Janna Ordonia, podríamos decir que es mi mejor amiga y Janna, ella Star Butterfly la nueva estudiante de intercambio que ahora es mi mejor amiga que a partir de ahora se quedara en mi casa" Jackie.

"Gusto en conocerte, Puedes llamarme Janna" Janna.

"¡Mucho gusto nueva Mejor Amiga!" Star.

Janna le ofrece su mano para saludar, pero Star inmediatamente la abraza fuertemente.

". . . No. . . Puedo. . . Respirar" Janna.

Star inmediatamente suelta a Janna y le ofrece una Sonrisa.

"Lo siento" Star.

Se disculpa con una sonrisa.

". . . No hay problema" Janna.

Recuperando el aliento.

"Pensaba llevar a Star a recorrer la Cuidad, ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas?" Jackie.

"¡Si! ¡Vamos Juntas!" Star.

"Me encantaría, pero tengo detención" Jackie.

Janna saca una hoja de reporte.

"¿Qué fue lo que Hiciste esta vez?" Jackie.

"Digamos que explotar una bomba apestosa en un salón cerrado es mala idea" Janna.

"Nunca cambiaras ¿verdad?" Jackie.

"Nos vemos después" Janna.

Janna se aleja de ellas mientras se dirige al salón de detención.

"¿Detención?" Star.

"Digamos que es un lugar donde te castigan por hacer cosas malas" Jackie.

"¡¿He?!" Star.

"No te preocupes no te torturan como dice que lo hacen esa escuela para princesas" Jackie.

Star suspira de alivio al escuchar la respuesta de Jackie.

"Ahora acompáñame, tengo mucho que mostrarte" Jackie.

Una vez que salen de la Escuela Jackie lleva a Star por los lugares más interesantes que se pueda ocurrir, una ella es el centro comercial donde pueda conseguir comida, ropa, Maquillaje, de ahí a los árcades y en especial para ella el parque donde está el área de patinaje.

Y para finalizar a la Estación de comida la cual está abierta las 24 Horas, Ambas salen con un vaso grande de malteada.

"¡¿este lugar está abierto, todo el día, noche y todos los días?!" Star.

Sosteniendo su Maleteada con ambas manos.

"Así es" Jackie.

Responde mientras da un sorbo a su malteada.

"¡Genial!" Star.

Star da un sorbo a su malteada y sus ojos mercas de corazones comienzan a brillar de color rosa.

"¡Deliciosa!" Star.

Lentamente comienza a oscurecer y el alumbrado público comienza a encenderse.

"Parece que se está haciendo tarde, Star por ultimo iremos a casa y te mostrare tu cuarto" Jackie.

Repentinamente Star le da un abrazo fuerte a Jackie.

"Gracias, eres la mejor nunca había tenido una amiga como tu puedo decir que eres mi segunda mejor amiga" Star.

Devolviendo el abrazo.

"No sufras, claro que somos amigas" Jackie.

Al separarse ambas están sonriendo.

"Muy bien mi casa se encuentra en esa. . ." Jackie.

Jackie se queda inmóvil con su rostro lleno de miedo y confusión, Star se encuentra en un estado de confusión por la repentina reacción.

"¿Jackie?" Star.

Jackie levanta su mano temblorosa señala en dirección a espalda de Star quien al voltear también queda sorprendida detrás de ella se encuentra más de una docena de Monstruos de diversas formas con garras y colmillos afilado.

"Hola Princesa, que coincidencia encontrarte en este lugar sin armas o Guardias"

De entre todos los monstruos aparece un pequeño monstruo verde grisáceo, su cabeza es redonda, con algunas verrugas en ella, él tiene los ojos amarillos, tiene un pico de color gris oscuro con colmillos afilados y blancos, también lleva una capa verde musgo con un cráneo en la cabeza como una corona que oculta su calvicie.

"Ludo" Star.

"S-Star ¿C-Conoces a ese M-Monstruo?" Jackie.

Con miedo en su voz Jackie logra realizar una pregunta.

"Si, Somos enemigos, Ludo ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba?" Star.

"Yo los seguí"

De entre los Monstruos le responde un Sapo Monstruo de color verde pálido con ojos amarillos y alas palmeadas en cada lado de la cabeza. Lleva unas hombreras circulares y una camisa de color verde oscuro con un globo ocular alado en él.

"¡No tienes que responderle!" Ludo.

"Lo siento, Amo Ludo"

"¡Tráiganme la Varita!" Ludo.

Todos los Monstruos se lanzan sobre las dos, Star salta en frente de Jackie quien se encuentra en pánico y apunta su varita directo a todos.

"¡Rayo de Arcoíris con estrellas!" Star.

En ese momento de la varita sale disparado un arcoíris rodeado de estrellas las cuales se prenden en llamas, el rayo empuja a varios Monstruos contra el suelo, los que quedaron en pie continúan su camino en dirección a Star.

Star se defiende golpeando a varios de ellos con su puño, después continúa con ataques de rayos arcoíris repeliendo lo más lejos posible de ella y Jackie.

Jackie por su parte está asustada por los Monstruos que aparecieron, por supuesto sorprendida de la manera en que se defiende Star golpes y Rayos de colores son la combinación para repeler a varios de ellos.

En ese momento un Monstruo con cuerno en forma de venado, camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pantalón gris y botas negras se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de Star atrapándola con un fuerte abrazo dejándola sin poder usar sus manos y su varita.

Ante esto Jackie, toma su casco y lo lanza fuertemente contra el Monstruo Venado golpeándolo en la cabeza para dejarlo fuera de combate o al menos temporalmente.

"¡Aléjate de ella!" Jackie.

"¡Gracias, Jackie!" Star.

"¡Cuando quieras Star!" Jackie.

Repentinamente las dos son golpeadas y ambas caen al suelo dejándolas confundidas momentáneamente, para cuando se dan cuenta se encuentran rodeadas de Monstruos.

"¡Nos tienen rodeadas!" Jackie.

"No por mucho ¡Tsunami Arrollador!" Star.

Enseguida una pared de Agua rodea a las dos.

"¡Ahora! ¡Avalancha Tsunami!" Star.

El muro de agua empuja con fuerza a la mayoría de los Monstruos dejando solo a los que parecen ser resistentes al Agua.

Star se da cuenta que está en una situación complicada anteriormente ha sido capaz de defenderse de tantos Monstruos por si misma con la varita eso lo comprobó en estos 10 meses que la obtuvo, claro que siempre tenía ayuda de los Guardias y algunos Soldados, en el peor caso si se encontraba sola solo tiene que correr, sin embargo, Jackie está detrás de ella esto dificulta la pelea.

" _Solo tengo que buscar una manera para detenerlos lo suficiente para que las dos podamos escapar ¿Pero Cómo?_ " Star.

En medio de sus pensamientos Star es golpeada y cae al lado de Jackie, al recuperar la noción de sí misma, ahora las dos están rodeadas de Monstruos dejándolas sin forma de escapar.

"¡Si! ¡Ahora tomen la Varita!" Ludo.

El primero en responder fue un Monstruo con cabeza de Jabalí y cuerpo de Hombre musculoso saldando ferozmente sobre ellas.

Pum. . .

El Monstruo Hombre Jabalí sale disparado en dirección contraria al salto que dio, al caer al suelo queda completamente fuera de combate, los Monstruos quedan sorprendidos al ver a su compañero fuera de combate al igual que Star y Jackie, inmediatamente Todos centran su visión a un Chico de Suéter Rojo, cabello Castaño, Ojos Cafés oscuros, piel morena, quien tiene su pierna levantada en posición horizontal indicando que él fue el que mando a volar al compañero Monstruo.

"¡¿Que fue Eso?!" Ludo.

Pregunta con gran impresión y sorpresa.

"Se llama Karate"

Star y Jackie contemplan al chico que apareció para rescatarlas.

"¡¿Marco?!" Star y Jackie.

Ambas están sorprendidas por la repentina aparición del chico más popular de la Escuela, Marco Díaz.

"Parece que necesitan ayuda, ¿Espero no molestarlas?" Marco.

Son una voz tranquila y serena regresa su pierna a su posición original, para colocarse en posición de pelea.

Star se siente extrañamente tranquila al saber que Marco se encuentra aquí.

"¡Claro que No! ¡Ahora mismo te daré una Mano!" Star.

Star comienza a levantarse pero repentinamente Marco la detiene colocando su mano frente a ella.

"No estás en condiciones de continuar te estas comenzando a cansar y comenzaras a comentar errores" Marco.

"¡Marco! ¡Deja que estar ayude, ellos son fuertes y son más que nosotros!" Jackie.

"¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Eres fuerte pero eso no significa que podrás con todos tu solo, todos son igual de fuertes que aquel!" Star.

Star apunta al Monstruo que se encuentra noqueado.

"Si son iguales que aquel. . . Puedo con todos" Marco.

"¡Star tiene razón!" Jackie.

Antes de poder continuar la conversación Marco se dirige rápidamente en dirección a los Monstruos.

¡Solo porque pudiste derrotar a Hombre-Cerdo no significa que podrás derrotar a todos! Ludo.

Todos los Monstruos comienzan a atacar a Marco al mismo tiempo, Star rápidamente se levanta apara ayudarlo, pero se detiene repentinamente al presenciar la cosa más sorprendente desde que llego a la tierra.

Marco enviste a uno de los Monstruos frente a él, después con ambas manos toma al Monstruo con cuernos de venado que está al lado del que derribo y lo arroja contra un Monstruo con cabeza de jirafa, ambos se estrellan contra la pared más cercana.

Luego a otro comienza a dar una serie de golpes cortos y rápidos en el estómago de otro Monstruo, finalizándolo con un golpe profundo en el estómago de ese mismo Monstruo quien cae inconsciente, un monstruo Sapo se abalanza sobre Marco, pero con movimiento rápido esquiva por el constado y con un golpe con su mano abierta golpea su cuello dejándolo fuera de combate, uno a uno los Monstruos van cayendo fuera de combate, ya sea por patas, golpes con mano abierta o puño cerrado con una serie de acrobacias y posiciones asombrosas.

Jackie Tiene sus ojos brillando ante tal exhibición de estilo de pela, ella sabía que Marco era genial, pero no imaginaba que es así de Genial, si estaba loca por él antes, ahora está babeando por él.

Star tiene sus ojos brillando por la misma razón que Jackie, los movimientos, la habilidad y maestría en combate, en Mewni había presenciado peleas de los guardias del Palacio enfrentando Monstruos, un Guardia Real Podía derrotar 4 Monstruos de este tipo de Fuerza al mismo tiempo, claro que esto llevaba un gran esfuerzo, incluso su padre que es un guerrero Excepcional en sus mejores años era capaz de derrota la vez, pero Jamás había presenciado una batalla de un solo hombre contras más de una Docena de Monstruos al mismo tiempo y sin esfuerzo alguno.

"¡Hyaa!" Marco.

Tan Rápido, Feroz, Ligero, pero fuerte, después de ese grito el ultimo Monstruo cae inconsciente frente a marco con no parece haberse esforzado en lo absoluto.

"I-Imposible" Ludo.

Balbucea con una voz llena de miedo.

"Wow" Star y Jackie.

Las dos chicas están completamente fascinadas por el impresionante despliegue de habilidades de Marco.

"¿Quieres continuar?" Marco.

Con una voz seria y desafiante impone su presencia ante Ludo.

"N-No ¡Retirada!" Ludo.

Con terror en su voz ludo saca de su bolsa una tijeras extrañas y con ellas corta un portal, los Monstruos se arrastran lentamente algunos cargan a su compañeros que están inconscientes, una vez que todos los Monstruos Ludo volteo con una mirada de enojo listo para gritar pero al ver a Marco se detiene y su mirada está llena de terror, ya que Marco se encuentra parado frente a Star y Jackie con sus brazos cruzados, su mirada es Fría, de inmediato Ludo cruza el portal rápidamente, dejando a los tres jóvenes solos.

Después de que todos los Monstruos se han marchado, Ambas chicas centran su mirada sobre Marco, maravilladas e incluso fascinadas por el Guerrero frente ellas quien desprendía un aura fuerte.

"Uff. . . Eso fue intenso ¿Están Bien?" Marco.

Con ese suspiro el Marco tranquilo y alegre ha regresado.

¡Eso Fue increíble!" Star.

Con gran enfuria y felicidad se lanza a donde esta Marco para darle un fuerte abrazo, quien por su parte se encontraba algo sorprendido pero enseguida devuelve el abrazo de la misma manera.

" _Suertuda_ " Jackie.

Jackie hace un puchero inflado sus mejillas mientras se pone al lado de Star.

Lentamente Marco y Star ambos se separan.

"¡Eso fue Genial! ¡Tú estuviste Genial! ¡¿Eso fue Magia?! Y ¡Tú que Genial alzamiento!" Marco.

Marco comienza a dar saltos y puñetazos al aire de pura emoción, enseguida vuelve a Abrazar a Star quien se encuentra algo avergonzada y por ultimo salta a Jackie dándole un abrazo fuerte, quien a hora su rostro comienza a ponerse de color rojo y una sonrisa extraña aparece en ella.

"¡Ho! Cierto" Marco.

Marco se dirige al lugar donde dejo su mochila y de ella saca su celular.

"Denme su número de teléfono, también anoten el mío, si en algún momento se encuentran en una situación como esta no duden en llamar" Marco.

Con una voz alegre se acerca a Star y Jackie, Marco comienza a anotar sus números de teléfono, después intercambiar números Marco toma a las dos chicas por la cintura para dar un abrazo en grupo, Star le devuelve el abrazo sin problema, Jackie, por otra parte duda en hacerlo ahora mismo está completamente nerviosa, aun así ella no desea perder esta oportunidad y con la poco valor que tomo lo abraza.

Marco se une a Jackie y Star en su camino a casa, lo poco que pudieron conversar fue sobre los Monstruos que atacaron a Star, al parecer en Mewni tiene una relación con ellos algo violenta y Ludo trata de tomar la varita de estar con el fin de obtener un cuerpo músculos para así conquistar todo Mewni, al llegar al cruze de la avenida principal Marco toma dirección a su casa que esta subioendo la colina.

"¡Si!" Jackie.

Salta de emoción

"¡Tengo el teléfono de Marco, Marco Díaz este es el mejor Dia de toda mi vida!" Jackie.

"¡Yo acabo de hacer un nuevo amigo!" Star.

"Y pensar que tuve que ser atacada por Monstruos para poder conseguirlo" Jackie.

"Lo siento, fue mi culpa" Star.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres increíble con tu Magia y tu manera de pelear! Deben estar locos por haberte enviado aquí, porque no pareces necesitar nada de entrenamiento" Jackie.

"¡Gracias!" Star.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro le da un abrazo a Jackie.

"¡Eres la Mejor!" Star.

"No te preocupes" Jackie.

Después de unos instantes llegan a la casa de Jackie, la casa en de color Blanco con el techo de color agua de dos pisos.

"Muy Star, tu cuarto está Arriba, La cocina está cruzando esa puerta hay un baño por haya, el comedor esta enseguida de la cocina, vamos arriba" Jackie.

"Jackie, ¿Dónde están tus padres?" Star.

"Ninguno se encuentra aquí, normalmente estoy sola en casa, Mama es una enfermera en la sala de emergencias casi todo el tiempo está ahí y Papa es soldado activo así que está en Alemania en estos momentos" Jackie.

"Lo siento" Star.

"No es para tanto siempre puedo hablar con ellos por teléfono, así que nunca esto sola" Jackie.

Una vez que las dos llegan al segundo piso Jackie le muestra la ha Star, el cuarto el grande a al menos 8 x 10 metros, con un armario grande.

"¿Qué te parece?" Jackie.

"Parece algo pequeño, pero puedo trabajar con él" Star.

Antes de que Jackie se preguntarse ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? Star levanta su varita la cual comienza a brillar de color rosa.

"¡Reconstrucción de cuarto expandido!" Star.

Enseguida la Luz de color Rosa comienza a cubrir el cuarto y a su paso el cuarto va tomando forma de una Torre que crece hasta parecer que la casa ahora tiene tres pisos adicionales.

Jackie está completamente sorprendida su boca está abierta por la sorprendente renovación del cuarto.

"Me gustaría que mi cuarto fuera así de grande" Jackie.

Jackie lo dijo en voz baja pero al parecer es captado por Star quien inmediatamente responde.

"¡En serio! ¡Entonces hagámoslo!" Star.

Star sale del cuarto en dirección al cuarto de Jackie para realizar el mismo hechizo, por otra parte Jackie logra reaccionar lo suficiente para prevenir que  
Star entre a su cuarto.

Star abre la puerta del cuarto de Jackie enseguida vuelve a levantar la varita para hacer el mismo hechizo.

"¡Reconstrucción de cuarto. . .!" Star

Pero antes de poder hacerlo Star es tacleada por la espalda por Jackie y ahora ambas caen al suelo.

"Jackie, ¿Qué es lo que haceeeess?. . ." Star.

Star está completamente impactada por el cuarto de su nueva Mejor Amiga, su cuarto es de color coral Azul océano, la cama es tiene sabanas de color blanca con corazones rojos con un una imagen de un chico con una cara sonriente al igual que sus almohadas sobre ella está un suéter de color Rojo, su tocador tiene un espejo con fotografías a su alrededor con la imagen de Marco Díaz, muchas fotografías tomadas en diferentes ángulos posters con Marco en ellos haciendo diferentes actividades, Fútbol Americano, Karate, sobre un escenario aparentemente cantando, Natación, entre otras, pero la más impresionante de todas es el poster Grande con la imagen de Marco quitándose la Camiseta revelando su espalda y parte de su ropa interior se estaba mostrando.

"¿J-Jackie?" Star.

Lentamente estar voltea su mirada a Jackie quien de igual manera se acerca a Star, enseguida coloca sus manos en sus hombros, con una mirada algo oscura, sonrisa quebradiza y temblorosa hace contacto visual.

"¿Star?" Jackie.

Con una voz seria llama a amiga.

"¿S-Si?" Star.

Con una voz nerviosa Star responde.

"¿Podríamos olvidar lo que has visto aquí?" Jackie.

"¿E-Eso será imposible?" Star.

"¡Por favor!" Jackie.

Jackie comienza a llorar de desesperación.

"Pero puede ser nuestro secreto" Star.

Le responde a Jackie con una sonrisa amable y cálida.

"¡Gracias!" Jackie.

Responde con lágrimas en los ojos y llantos de desesperación.

* * *

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, pan quesito?"

Una voz amable y amorosa resuena en el espejo que se encuentra en el nuevo cuarto de Star.

"¡Fue Genial! ¡Hice nuevos amigos!" Star.

"Maravilloso Star y dime ¿Practicaste tu Magia?"

Estas palabras fueron dichas por su Madre La Reina Moon.

"Sobre eso. . ." Star.

Star sabe que no es bueno ocultar cosas a sus padres ya que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían.

"Jackie y yo Fuimos atacadas por Monstruos, pero de alguna manera logramos sobrevivir" Star.

Los Padres tienen sus rostros con expresiones de sorpresa y preocupación.

"Fueron al menos más de una Docena de ellos" Star.

"B-Bueno, es obvio que los derrotaron con tu varita, de lo contrario no tendríamos esta conversación" Reina Moon.

"Debo enviar Guardias a cuidarte, por si acaso vuelve a suceder algo así" Rey River.

"Estoy impresionada de lo capaz que eres al derrotar a una cantidad así de Monstruos tu sola" Reina Moon.

"¡Cierto! ¡Hay que celebrar mi pequeño Guerrero Gano su primera batalla contra más de una Docena de ellos!" Rey River.

"De hecho no fui yo quien los derroto" Star.

"Entonces ¿Quien fue? ¿Tu nueva Amiga Jackie?" Reina Moon.

Pregunta con gran curiosidad.

"¡No fue ella! ¡Fue él!" Star.

Con una sonrisa enorme y brillante les responde a sus padres.

"¿Él?" Reina Moon y Rey River.

"¡Siiiii! ¡Marco Ubaldo Díaz! O como le gusta que le digan ¡Marco Díaz!" Star.

"¡¿Un Chico?!. . ." Rey River.

Antes de poder continuar con su arranque de Ira, Moon le da un golpe fuerte en el costado dejándolo arrodillado de dolor.

"¡Cuenta más Star!" Reina Moon.

Con su voz juguetona trata de hacer conversación privada con su hija.

"¡Marco, Fue Asombroso! ¡Sin ayuda de Nadie hizo pedazos a todos los Monstruos! ¡Los Movimiento y Golpes de Marco!. . ." Star.

Durante la breve explicación Sobre Marco Díaz, Moon puede ver como las Marcas de corazón en las mejillas de Star Brillan intensamente en un color Rosa, incluso cuando estuvo saliendo con el Príncipe del Inframundo Tom Lucitor, no presentaba semejante reacción.

"¡Derrotar a una cantidad de Monstruos de esa manera suena algo Exagerado!" Rey River.

Recuperado del golpe de Moon, se coloca frente al espejo.

"Para comenzar ¿Qué tipo de arma utilizo, equipamiento mágico o armadura?" Rey River.

Esta era una pregunta que no tiene respuesta correcta, River utilizara cualquier oportunidad para hacer de menos al Joven que trata de acercarse a su hija, incluso Moon sabe esto claramente, aun así ella tiene el interés de saber eso mismo.

Si utiliza una Arma o Armadura que solo pueda ser creada en la Tierra podría tratar de conseguir al Herrero que la haya hecho para hacer más de ellas, en caso de ser algún artefacto Mágico primero debe encontrar al creador de dicho artefacto si esta Persona ya ha muerto entonces debe convencer a la familia de este "Marco Díaz" para su cooperación, también puede ser una Reliquia Heredada por alguna familia de Caballeros en la Tierra, buscara la manera de traerlos de su lado.

"¡Eso es lo más increíble de todo solo uso sus manos!" Star.

Con sus marcas de corazones brillando fuertemente responde a sus Padres, que su vez ellos tienen su boca abierta de la impresión.

"S-Star, creo no haber escuchado bien ¿Dices que solo usos sus manos?" Reina Moon.

Pregunta con una voz temblorosa.

"¿El solo?" Rey River.

"¡Siiii!" Star.

"Star, el Baño esta libre" Jackie

Antes de poder continuar indagando sobre el tema son interrumpidos por Jackie quien parece tener una voz cansada y angustiada.

"¡Ya voy! ¡Los Amo! ¡Adiós!" Star.

De esa manera se despide de sus padres y dirigiéndose al Baño.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo Butterfly.

"¿Con solo sus Manos?" Reina Moon.

"A-así parece" Rey River.

Ambos todavía se encuentra en Shock por las palabras de su hija, están conscientes de que ella puede ser imprudente, despistada o ingenua pero no es una Mentirosa.

"¡Debo comprobarlo yo mismo!" Rey River.

"¡River!" Reina Moon.

Antes de realizar cualquier acción imprudente es detenido por Moon.

"¿S-Si?" Rey River.

"No hagas cosas que interfieran con la vida de Nuestra Hija en la Tierra" Reina Moon.

"Disculpa Mi Amor" Rey River.

"Pero aun así, debemos investigar el asunto del ataque de Monstruos y los Importante es sobre "Marco Díaz" si es capaz de hacer algo así. . ." Reina Moon.

". . .Sería una Gran Ganancia tenerlo de Nuestro lado. . . ¡Pero si se atreve a tocar a Mi hija!. . ." Rey River.

"Dejaras que eso suceda, sea como Amigo o Novio de Star, **No bebes intervenir para nada ¿Está Claro?** " Reina Moon.

Con palabras Frías advierte a su Esposo mientras se retira del Espejo.

"S-Si Mi cielo" Rey River.

Con temor en su voz responde a su esposa.

" _Pero no dijiste que no podía espiarlo_ " Rey River.

Con ese pensamiento River camina detrás de su esposa.

* * *

Continuara. . .


End file.
